Lionheart
by TheKiro
Summary: There was something about this simplicity. The taste of warmth and silence. And home. Things he hadn't known before. And he came to know a single thing throughout the seasons which changed their colors in time. If he was a king. Then she was a lionheart. [Akashi/OC] - [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Here it is.

First off, I want to thank you all for the **amazing** feedback. I was surprised how many of you voted and the PMs I received with great ideas and just wonderful messages which made my day. Not to forget the fanart. You guys are all _amazing_ and _sweet_ and _talented_!

I'm _awestruck_.

And at the same time, I want to warn you! You know me and my style now thanks to 'Egoistical'! I'm _terribly_ slow, the pace _isn't_ fast, I'm a sucker for drawn out moments and interactions, fluff and the lack of drama. I hope I won't disappoint anyone. If I ever dare to write a moment where a canon character gets OOC tell me **immediately**! Every new character is new territory for me and I want to get them right no matter what, too.

Grammar, spelling stuff? _Point it out_! English isn't my native language and I want to improve, German grammar rules do differ quite a bit here and there, so I tend to mix it up. My bad.

My KnB stories are supposed to have the perfect partner for the chosen character. Due to the known facts in the character bible, manga and anime - they've been formed in order to be the possible ideal interest from my point of view. I've taken everything into account you readers have mentioned in your reviews and have talked a lot with Osthrite (a wonderful human being I'm being married to in rainbow cookie land.) who has shared her headcanons and perfect mind with me because I'm not confident in creating OCs on my own. A _lot_ of credit goes to her. And you readers. **Heck**, everyone can pat themselves on their shoulder here.

Thanks to another reader's suggestion, I am now going to reply to your _reviews_ with _PMs_ (except guests obviously) to not suffocate you with my terribly long author notes (like now, I'm sorry!). If I however reply to a question which concerns details or plot stuff, I'll state it in the author notes because I know a few lovely people like to see those as well.

I have big plans. Really, _really_ big ones. I hope you'll like them. I apologize for this very long rant! It was just to welcome you back and clarify things and details.

I **won't** update every single day this time! Sorry, but towards the end of 'Egoistical' it was a bit stressful, haha. I'll try to update every **second to third** day though! It gives me a bit of a breather and you can still expect fast updates and no terribly long waits.

Thank you for reading all of my rant, and for encouraging me to write more for KnB and for being such lovely and sweet readers! I hope you'll enjoy _'Lionheart'_ for the winner of the poll, Akashi Seijūrō. (that guy is so popular, like, seriously, what has he done, hahaha.)

* * *

_**One**_

"_Ōte."_

His voice was firm. A quiet and soft hum in the calm room which was filled with the sound of little wooden pieces clicking against boards, it was creating a rhythmic. Loud and still breathless because none of the men spoke too much in between their moves - well, maybe. There was an exception in form of an elderly man who now blinked at the little battlefield in front of him.

A pair of eyes, the colors burning in the afternoon light, watched him. The way the man in front of him brushed his short grey beard, the way his warm eyes crinkled as he smiled. Somehow amused even though he was losing once more, like the many times before this match - but he was still smiling nonetheless...

The teenager felt his muscles relax as his opponent started to laugh quietly.

"That was indeed clever of you, Seijūrō-kun."

The old man leaned forward, reaching for a little piece to determine his next move. Akashi's gaze immediately fell to the board in front of them, his mind already calculating which possible moves were left now. How he'd react to every single one of them, naturally. It was nearly a shame that this match would be over soon. It had lasted quite some time, unlike the other ones he had played that day.

But before the knight landed on the wooden surface, his opponent came to a halt, the shōgi piece was hovering above its destination. And with a calm movement, the teenager looked up to see what had interrupted the flow of their match.

"Oh my, is it already this late?" The old man mumbled to himself as he glanced at the clock on the wall. "I'm afraid I have to leave."

Akashi didn't even bat an eyelash. It was something to be expected, on every single day the elderly man left around this time. Every time pointing out how his granddaughter awaited him, his little girl which always cooked their dinner when he returned from the shōgi club. An activity which the red haired teen attended more or less because of his father's wishes, there were some important men who came here to play - it never hurt to get in touch with them through such activities early.

But this man in front of him was different.

He brushed with his thumb over the wooden piece in his hand, obviously regretting to break their match just like that. However, with another smile he looked up at the young teenager.

"Do you like curry, Seijūrō-kun?"

"Excuse me?"

"My granddaughter is cooking curry today, I'd promised to buy the meat on my way home. If you wouldn't mind - we could continue our match at my place over a cup of tea and curry."

That was new.

Even though Akashi had already often played with this man - Iijima Hotaka - his opponent had never once offered something like that before. It was a strange invitation to receive. But at the same time flattering, he thought, as he actually considered to not return home just yet. The teenager rarely stayed at the traditional club any longer after Hotaka left, the black expensive car rolling soon after towards the entrance of the building.

Although maybe not today.

"We should."

Hotaka glanced at him in delight, the warm air he gave off only spreading further and further until he leaned forward. Marking off where their pawns and knights and other figures were lying, a polite gesture any player would do if it was decided to postpone the match. Akashi found himself pulling out his mobile phone, texting his driver to not come and pick him up because he decided to change his plans.

He'd always prefer such company over the personnel at his father's residence in Kyoto.

Akashi had never lost once, ever. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy a match nevertheless. Something which reminded him of his old days in his middle school, the countless times he had played against Midorima. That guy had never once considered giving up either, just like Hotaka who only saw the good in his losses. Strange, not comprehensible for him, but Akashi couldn't deny the calm evenings he was able to spent here. Away from his school and home.

Hotaka leaded him out eventually. The elderly man was setting a slow pace with his weak legs, taking them down the road and away from the old fashioned building. They could have maybe driven; Akashi could have easily demanded his driver to take them to Hotaka's home. But the old man made it quickly clear that he enjoyed the walk, his hands folded behind his back as he mused over the warm spring they had.

"It is rather nice to enjoy the weather like this. It's not too warm yet." The grey haired man murmured with his deep voice. "Youngsters rarely have time to just go out and enjoy such things, right?"

"Maybe."

Hotaka laughed quietly at the teenager's curt reply.

"You're probably busy with school; you must be in the same grade as my granddaughter. You're around the same age."

That was something the elder often mentioned. His home and granddaughter. The weather and change of seasons. It were various things, often travelling from one topic to another flawlessly because he was able to connect all of them through a red string. But Akashi never minded that, it was a change of pace from what he was used to from school. His classmates didn't really offer entertainment on that level.

"The second year started not long ago." The redhead stated. "Many say it is the most long lasting one."

Hotaka merely smiled, musing over his own younger years where he had attended a high school not far from here. Kyoto was a calm piece of Japan. Time was slipping through their hands a lot slower, the air just a bit lighter than it was in Tokyo.

The red haired teen rarely bothered to walk around like this. Obediently stopping by a supermarket on their way where the old man bought a few ingredients for the so called curry. But it was kind of nice to not need the dark car, too expensive to be called normal, driving him around. It always caught attention. Heads would turn and gazes would follow him.

However, no one bothered to look now as he walked down the street with the elderly man beside him. With the trees of the alley reaching above their heads, offering enough shade to not feel annoyed by the sun's gleaming rays. And the air was filled with scents of spores and flowers and spring. If anything, Kyoto was always filled with a certain smell which changed from season to season.

"Ah. Just a second, Seijūrō-kun." Hotaka suddenly said, his slightly taller form leaving the side of the teenager as he approached a small open shop at the side of the street.

Akashi came to a halt, watching the grey haired man look at all the different kinds of flowers the store sold. The colors full of bloom. The petals differed from kind to kind. Each was unique and after only a few moments, Hotaka returned with a few cradled in his arms.

"I always bring my granddaughter a little present." He explained, even though he didn't have to.

For the teenager it was yet another detail he didn't really care about. But if it meant that the elderly man kept this relaxed expression on his face, it didn't hurt to just nod and continue following his lead down the alley and street until they reached the corner of the neighborhood where a few family houses stood. Every single one of them was already old - the structure something which fit in every picture book of Kyoto it seemed. It was no surprise that Hotaka lived in one of those as well, Akashi noted.

The older man easily stepped towards the entrance of his home, lifting his hand to open the door which had been apparently not locked before. He slid it to the side, offering a sight to a spacey entry area. Dark parquet spreading across the floor, a few pairs of shoes neatly set aside in the corner and before either of the males could have said anything a new voice resounded throughout the house.

"Welcome back, grandpa. I already prepared...oh."

The sound of flat steps stopped, the second a girl reached the entry area. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise at the sight of an unexpected guest although quickly she found the strength to smile and bow her head in greeting. It was causing her black hair to sway with her movement, letting a few strands of it fall into her face.

"Kozue, dear. I brought a friend to dinner today." Hotaka exclaimed as he approached his granddaughter with the ingredients and flowers in his hand.

Quickly she walked up to the older man, her face brightening at the sight of the little present. "Oh, you remembered." She breathed. "The Marigolds from the park yesterday. Those are just as pretty..." With a light laugh she cradled the flowers close to her chest; she had nearly forgotten their guest for a second before she glanced back towards the red haired teen in the doorway.

"Welcome. My name is Iijima Kozue."

It was the final nudge Akashi needed for his long taught manners to kick in. He sent her a light nod, his feet still glued to the spot as he spoke. "Akashi Seijūrō."

"Ah, you're Akashi-kun?" Kozue wondered softly. "Grandpa always mentions you."

It was nothing but genuine surprise in her voice. She had often heard the older man mention the name of the young teenager in front of her. But in truth she had never expected someone so young to attend the traditional shōgi club like her grandfather did. The friends she had met before were always around the same age as Hotaka - the teen in front of her was the greatest exception up until now.

"I already prepared tea if you two won't mind a cup?"

"It'd be lovely, dear." Hotaka replied, signaling Akashi to follow him. "I'd love to continue our game in the meantime."

Kozue's slim form walked down the hall. Still cradling the plastic bag and flowers in her arms while the older man showed the red haired teenager where their living room was supposed to be.

This house was definitely not comparable to the mansion he was familiar with. The residence in Kyoto his father owned was already smaller than the one in Tokyo. Although there was something about this building here, the old fashioned flair and doors you had to slide to the side to reveal the room behind it. The warm colored floor beneath his feet and atmosphere which had every single thing you'd imagine in such a traditional building.

It was rare when Akashi decided to let his guard down. But when Hotaka turned to him with a smile, it wasn't hard to return the gesture politely. It wouldn't hurt to stay here a bit and play another game or two. He had enough time later on to prepare for his upcoming tests.

* * *

"Really?"

"I'm being honest." Hotaka chuckled. "I have never won against Seijūrō-kun."

Kozue had chosen to sit with them for a while, at least as long the rice and curry was still cooking back in the kitchen. Time was the key until their meal would be ready and the girl would lie if she wasn't curious about her grandfather's rather young friend. It was hard to believe that the red haired teen had never lost before. But the longer she watched their match, the more she saw the skill Akashi possessed.

"That's amazing." She laughed softly, blinking at their guest. "Akashi-kun, you must be popular at the shōgi club."

His mismatched eyes glanced at her calmly before he reached for his cup. The scent of black tea rose into his nose, a smell which fitted their rather quiet home perfectly - just like the taste which left nothing but a nice herb note on his tongue.

"I am often challenged by others. That is indeed true."

"All the time more likely." Her grandfather stated with a smile. "Every time I arrive, he has beaten yet another challenger."

His granddaughter laughed, obviously amused by the obvious and still unusual friendship in front of her. And while she carefully gathered their empty cups in order to refill them in the kitchen, she found the last one handed to her by a pale hand. Kozue looked up, slightly surprised that their guest had noticed her intent and with a light smile she accepted the little object before she stood up to leave.

It was strange how different the atmosphere inside this house was, Akashi noted absent-minded.

At home he'd be already pursued by the staff. Their countless questions and offerings what could be cooked that evening. The same blank faces which greeted his demands with the same stoic smile and look in their eyes. Although all he saw here was the face of the older man on the other side of the broad shōgi board. Hotaka rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he reached for one of the small wooden pieces. Slowly and carefully setting it further forward to indicate an aggressive attack...

It was just strangely quiet here.

The red haired teen started to smile as he glanced down at the board game.

"That was a nice try, Hotaka-san. Although it was truly a bit too bold..."

Akashi reached for his knight and set it further forward, easily smothering the right flank of his opponent with pressure. An action Kozue's grandfather watched quietly before he laughed to himself. He hadn't even seen his mistake before the teen had easily spotted it.

"Kozue always tells me, I do not watch my right flank enough..." The old man chuckled into his hand, the wrinkles in his face increasing with the smile which graced his lips. "I guess, she's right after all."

"I'm right about what?" The girl asked as she returned with their tea.

"Everything, dear."

"Of course. I'm always afraid you'd forget that, grandpa." Kozue pointed out as she sat down beside the males once more, handing them their new cups of tea.

"I wouldn't even dare." Hotaka smiled.

His granddaughter easily let a smile grow on her lips as she handed their guest another cup of black tea. Her pale blue gaze was catching his as he accepted the warm drink with care; it was rare for him to meet someone who looked into his eyes without hesitation. His classmates always averted theirs after a moment - although Kozue did not seem to share that habit.

Instead she only looked away as both of their attention got caught by Hotaka who finally made his next turn. She watched the little wooden piece of her grandfather move forward, tackling one of Akashi's pawns and successfully getting rid of it. This decision made the red haired teenager lean forward, his calm expression not revealing if he had seen that move coming or not.

All what he did was take a sip of his tea.

The taste was familiar yet different from what he was used to from his usual afternoon drink. Just like the scent the cozy building carried. The note changing with the smell of the meat and curry which was slowly getting ready and Akashi could honestly not recall when it had been his last time to eat something as simple as that. Neither a meal which was cooked by the personnel his father had hired nor something the special school's cafeteria in Rakuzan produced.

Although the teen found himself not minding it in the slightest surprisingly as his focus returned to the shōgi board in front of him.

It was a rather nice change of pace.

* * *

_Warning! Slow start ahead! Sorry! Bear with me, haha.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am, finally. I actually wanted to update earlier, but I got so busy, haha. Sorry.

I just wanted to thank you all for the amazing feedback and all the lovely follows and favorites! There hasn't happened a lot yet, so I feel flattered that the most (if not all of you) still gave the story a chance already.

Thanks for the _**guest**_ who pointed the 'few/view' out, I didn't even see it at first but it looked certainly weird, haha. And thanks to _**Nila**_, I'm really happy to hear that you enjoyed 'Egoistical', I hope you'll come to love 'Lionheart', too!

Akashi is right now in his second year of high school. So it plays time-wise after 'Egoistical'.

It is rather short, I hope you'll still enjoy it!

* * *

_**Two**_

He had only blinked once at the old man before he found himself nodding.

"I wouldn't mind."

It was strange how this time Akashi didn't even really need to think about the invitation. His fingers had already twitched to his mobile phone; his mismatched eyes had glanced a few times towards the clock on the wall. Counting absent-minded the minutes until Hotaka would leave once more the club to go home.

And the teenager had actually considered that he wouldn't mind to go to the older man's home again after last time. It was another way to spend the evening, away from his empty study and personal staff. He could call it an interesting experience maybe, to take a walk through Kyoto and enjoy his free time with something which had no purpose for his studies and training.

Shōgi had always been more than just a hobby to him.

Hotaka leaded them out once more, walking down the familiar street and path towards his home. Telling him of a friend who had started to play chess a few days ago, another interesting board game which shared quite a few traits with the traditional Japanese kind they were playing. Akashi couldn't help but smile slightly, finding time to tell the older man that he had played it himself often in his middle school years. Around the time of the Culture Festival many other clubs had challenged him, losing in the end.

The grey haired man suddenly laughed; cradling a little bag of candies he had bought a few stores back.

"That sounds just like you, Seijūrō-kun."

The red haired teen smiled dryly to himself. It was funny how different it sounded coming from Hotaka than anyone else he had spoken to about such things. Nothing but genuine amusement rang in the voice of the elder. His gaze warm and the smile bright. The student couldn't help but compare the situations with the ones he'd have with his fellow classmates or teammates. The people who easily avoided his gaze, or started to sweat whenever he stated facts - maybe it was the age?

The difference of working minds of adults and teenagers in puberty.

"Welcome home- oh, you've brought Akashi-kun again."

Akashi looked up after Hotaka had opened the door of his home, his eyes landing on the girl from last time who stood in the middle of the entry area with a basket in her hands. The red haired teen nodded in greeting while the older man approached his granddaughter with another little smile, handing her the candies he had carried all the way here.

Kozue started laughing, musing over the sweets because apparently both Iijimas shared a little memory with the colorful treat. The redhead would have expected her to just take it for granted but he could easily see how her eyes lit up, the pupils dilating in delight as she exchanged a meaningful smile with her relative instead. Maybe not all teenagers were as simple as his classmates? Midorima hadn't disappointed him either when they had talked.

"I'll prepare tea right away." The girl said as she threw another glance to the teenager in the entrance. "I only need to put the laundry away first."

"Oh, that's fine, dear. Seijūrō-kun and I have yet to end our previous match."

Hotaka patted his granddaughter lovingly on the head, something which only made her smile before she brushed past the males. She disappeared down the hallway, leaving them easily behind. It didn't take the man of the house long to wave Akashi over, leading him to the familiar living room and the beautiful shōgi board which awaited them there.

It was like a little déjà vu. The strangely cozy scent of the house, the traditional smooth floor beneath his feet...it was like a little habit his body was forging. To take in the light atmosphere of this house, so different from the mansion he lived in. His mismatched gaze were gliding from the open door on the other side which revealed a garden to Hotaka who sat down on at the shōgi board to place the little wooden pieces onto the needed positions.

It was strange how his muscles relaxed on their own as he took his place in front of the elderly man.

"Hota-ji!"

Both heads turned as a new voice rang throughout the house. A head suddenly poked through the open door from the corridor, definitely not Kozue's but the girl seemed to be feeling at home either way anyway.

"Rie-chan, nice to see you again." Hotaka smiled while the visitor grinned brightly at him, barely sparing Akashi a glance.

"Shou-chan said you wanted tea, I was just making some - is fruit tea alright, though?"

With a throaty chuckle the older man shook his head. "I don't mind, Seijūrō-kun?"

Who was that? Akashi couldn't help but lift an eyebrow as he stared at the dirty blond haired girl. She surely wasn't related to his shōgi opponent unlike Kozue, although she acted awfully familiar around the grey haired man. With a weak shake of his head, his attention returned to Hotaka slowly. His hands resting upon his knees as he opened his mouth.

"I do not mind, either."

"Okay." With that word alone, the girl already vanished again. Her steps were bolting down the hall towards the kitchen.

It left both of them alone once more. The relaxing silence returning slowly but surely after the unexpected visitor had disappeared. The red haired teen found himself watching Hotaka as he placed the last few figures onto the board, musing how it was his turn now after they had stopped the match at the club. Akashi had already dismissed the tiny event. Simply not interested who that person was until the elderly man in front of him spoke up.

"That was Rie-chan. A very good friend of my granddaughter." He smiled as he folded his arms in front of his chest, patiently watching Akashi lean forward to move his pawn. "She's always around. A lovely girl."

It would surely be impolite to say that he didn't really care. Whoever came to visit this home was not something which mattered to him. But the way Hotaka spoke, brushing his beard thoughtfully as he tried to make out his next move, made him consider to try and keep the conversation alive anyway. His teammates rarely offered the opportunity to speak about something else beside school and basketball.

"You seem to often bring gifts home." Akashi noted, still staring at the board.

His opponent chuckled lightly, grabbing his knight and setting it further ahead. "It is a habit, I guess."

A habit. The redhead glanced at the older man's face as he seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a moment. A habit meant he was doing that on daily basis. Taking little things home to his granddaughter who surprisingly showed a lot of gratitude for someone of her age, maybe it was because it was Kyoto. The calm region and different pace of time which ruled here. Tokyo had been a lot busier. Colder in a way.

"I often brought things home for my wife and granddaughter. But my love died a few years ago, it is hard to just break such traditions though, I guess."

Ah.

"My apologies."

"Oh, don't apologize, Seijūrō-kun." Hotaka smiled. "Time is something none of us can surpass."

"Indeed." Akashi replied calmly. He had been right. His classmates weren't able to provide such conversations any time soon.

The door to the corridor slid suddenly open as the very granddaughter herself appeared with a tray in her hands. Kozue stepped towards them with careful steps, weighing the cups on the wooden tray before she reached their side.

"Grandpa, Izaya-san called just now. He wanted to speak to you about this Friday."

"Oh, of course. Excuse me for a second." Hotaka quickly stood up, leaving the living room behind him while Kozue slowly set a cup down.

"I hadn't expected to see you again so soon, Akashi-kun."

It took the red haired teen a second before he realized, she was really speaking to him. The last time he had been here they had rarely talked, without the presence of her grandfather anyway. But even without her relative she smiled politely at him, handing him his tea which smelled of different kinds of fruits. Sweet and light instead of the previous herb aroma he had come to known.

"I suppose. Hotaka-san invited me again, I am not a nuisance, am I?"

Kozue started laughing softly, shaking her head immediately. "Of course, not. I was just surprised to see someone so young last time."

It was definitely a trait of this family, the redhead realized. The way she carried herself, calm and quiet. An air he had come to know through Hotaka as they had started to play shōgi with another frequently at the club. It was a nice change next to his teammates from the basketball club. Most of them were loud, rather primitive except Reo maybe.

"Grandpa has mentioned you a lot, but I never expected you to be someone around my age."

Akashi nodded. "He talks often about you as well."

At this her pale blue eyes widened, her lips forming a little 'o' before she hid a weak smile behind one of her hands. "I always hear that from his friends, too." She muttered beneath her breath, a light laugh clinging to every word. "I hope he doesn't annoy you."

The redhead relaxed, sipping on his tea. He had rarely cared for small talk; it always seemed so useless and empty. But just like Hotaka, his granddaughter didn't seem to force such bland formalities. It were natural exchanges she forged, little comments which offered information without appearing too obvious or dull. It was refreshing.

"He doesn't." Akashi replied after a short silence.

Kozue started smiling, her gaze only breaking away from his as she stared at the shōgi board in front of him. Her eyes travelled over their figures, taking in the little battlefield before her smile grew in size. The girl reached for the tray, holding it close before she blinked back towards the teen beside her.

"Is it grandpa's turn?"

"Yes."

Quietly she reached for a pawn, the little wooden piece rested upon the right side of the board. Looking a little neglected while the others were already moving ahead, trying to pressure the regime of Akashi which didn't look threaten yet. Kozue moved it carefully forward, successfully shielding a golden general of her grandfather from one of Akashi's future moves, his sharp eyes noted.

The black haired girl noticed his glance, easily catching his attention as she looked back towards him. With a slow move she pressed one index finger against her smiling lips, her whole expression hiding genuine amusement.

"He always forgets his right flank."

Akashi shook his head weakly, the edge of his lips pulling into a lopsided smile. "He does."

"Shou-chan! I still don't get it."

Both teenagers turned towards the exit which leaded towards the hallway. It was definitely the voice of that other girl, the redhead recalled. The tune wailing, rather childishly and loud in contrast to the way Kozue spoke. But Hotaka's granddaughter laughed quietly to herself, standing up once more with the tray in her hands as she had obviously heard the cue for her leave.

"I hope you don't mind Tempura, Akashi-kun."

Akashi looked up towards her, his forehead slightly set in wrinkles - barely showing that he needed a second or two to recognize the invitation she offered him. But afterwards his expression relaxed once more into the usual calm mirror. The teenager lifted the cup in his hands, taking another sip of the warm simple tea before he replied.

"Not at all."

Kozue nodded, leaving the living room while her grandfather finally returned from his phone call. The elderly man apologized for his sudden leave. His mood in high spirits. It seemed that he often met with a few friends at a traditional restaurant on Friday - although this time their plans slightly changed.

"My son and wife are coming to visit." He explained, even though to Akashi it didn't really matter like always. "They are both working in Tokyo, so it is nice to have them here."

This time, however, the red haired teen did note something. He had wondered a bit, why his shōgi opponent always only mentioned his granddaughter all the time. But it was because her parents were busy working in the big city, just like his own father who only visited the mansion he owned in Kyoto from time to time. Interesting.

"Anyway." Hotaka smiled, eying their board. It took the elderly man a bit, his mind astray because of the news. Something looked amiss, but he couldn't put his finger on what. "I believe it was your turn, Seijūrō-kun. Maybe my age is slowly getting me." He laughed lightly, crossing his arms comfortably in front of his chest.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I believe this match is going to take a while."

Akashi glanced at the shōgi board in front of him. His mismatched eyes taking in the new possibilities he had to take into account, thanks to Kozue's move. She had escaped the original plan he had crafted, giving him the opportunity to take a few more outcomes into consideration. And somewhere in between his thoughts there was one which didn't fit into the others.

The redhead could hardly remember when he had eaten homemade Tempura the last time.

"I suppose, I wouldn't mind at all, Hotaka-san."

* * *

_Slowly getting there, watch out for the slow start, haha._


	3. Chapter 3

Phew, work is a bit crazy right now. So a little late update again, haha. And Akashi is still a bit hard to write, he is just such a mix that I'm always thinking twice if he'd say something like that or not. If you think it is OOC, please point it out immediately. That guy is going to be my death.

Thanks to _**Lottie**_, as a guest I can't send you a PM. But I'm really happy you're enjoying it!

Thank you all for the lovely follows and favorites!

I hope my pace isn't going too fast or too slow in either department, I was a bit stressed today so maybe I'll edit it a bit later on. We will see, haha.

* * *

_**Three**_

Ah.

She preferred simple flowers.

Akashi stood once more behind Hotaka as he greeted his granddaughter, the third time had truly been the charm. The old man had already smiled at him with expectation as the time had rolled by at the club. Making it look like it was normal for them to leave the building behind and walk towards Hotaka's home in the afternoon.

The red haired teen wouldn't call it something he looked forward to with anticipation. But it certainly offered him some unusual time to calm down after his studies and training. The presence of the elder was something he was able to enjoy, their interaction was calm and relaxing in contrast to what he was used to at school or home.

Just like the way his mismatched gaze travelled towards Kozue's face as her grandfather handed her a few Daisies which were pearly white. A flower which didn't catch many eyes for sure, it was too simple for the taste of many. It lacked the dominance roses spread, the strong colors and rather clichéd back-story. However, he could witness how her eyes widened in delight nevertheless. Her lips forming yet another smile which looked just as earnest as the last he had seen. Maybe it was because she was related to the gentle old man he had come to known these past weeks.

Or maybe he was just used of the sight of other kinds of girls. Students from the upper-class who attended his high school thanks to their parent's fortune only. They wouldn't spare such things a second glance.

"Welcome back, Akashi-kun." The black haired girl greeted him. "How about a cup of tea?"

It felt like he had stepped into a bubble, closed off from the noisy world outside with the same voices and smells around him from his previous visit. It didn't take long until the familiar herb scent of green tea rose into the air while he sat in the living room with Hotaka. A smooth breeze was swaying into the house through the open door from the garden bringing in the odor of spring and fresh grass until Kozue returned to the living room with the warm drinks.

"How is it going?"

Her grandfather laughed, leaning forward to push his knight further forward. "I believe, I've put a bit pressure on Seijūrō-kun for a change."

The redhead merely watched the shōgi board in front of him calmly, his gaze not showing his true thoughts. But as he felt Kozue's attention laying on him he glimpsed at her from the corner of his eye. She could see him musing over his turn, and maybe she was actually able to see that he had been a bit impressed by Hotaka's last move because he hardly dared to do anything that aggressive towards the end of the match. Although that didn't mean he wasn't winning anyway.

"I do wonder, Akashi-kun." The girl murmured as she handed him his cup. "Do you attend the shōgi club at high school as well?"

"No. I am part of the basketball club, however." Not to forget his position as the student council president he has claimed since last year.

At this her eyes widened, she had probably not expected him to attend a sports club if he was obviously talented in the area of strategic board games. But instead of questioning his decision she merely blinked curiously at him.

"Basketball? That sounds interesting; I've merely watched volleyball matches at my school before."

Akashi had already noted it before. The rare clear exchange of eye contact he would share with Hotaka's granddaughter whenever they did talk. She never looked away, or escaped his piercing mismatched stare by looking at another point of his face. Always direct and genuine, a refreshing trait which didn't surprise him anymore but it was something he noticed again either way.

"It is." He replied, taking a sip of his tea.

"I didn't know that Rakuzan offered such clubs as well." Hotaka laughed lightly. "I always imagined they'd prefer more traditional kinds."

"Rakuzan?" Kozue wondered, as she turned to her grandfather for a second. "I didn't know you attended that school, Akashi-kun. It is quite a difficult one, isn't it?"

The taste of the slightly bitter tea on his tongue made him consider his next words, because for him nothing seemed to be too demanding. Not with his tight schedule and long studies, or his training after school where he made sure to keep himself fit and strong to achieve what he expected from himself. Nothing was too difficult. But the second he parted his lips to reply, his answer about to roll off his tongue to state what he thought, he was easily interrupted by a noise from the entrance area.

The front door was loudly slid to the side, a pair of feet knocked against the ground as the owner obviously hurried to shrug the shoes off to step completely inside.

"Shou-chan, I found the notebook!"

Once more he could hear the steps bolting down the corridor as the short haired girl from last time appeared in the living room. Her hair a bit messy from the running she must have done, her shoulders heaving with her breaths and for a second she seemed to only see Kozue and the older man before she realized that he was there as well. Furrowing her brow, Rie clutched her book closer, her light eyes definitely staring the unexpected visitor down with something close to curiosity with a pinch of suspicion.

"Alright." The girl beside Akashi breathed calmly, reaching for her tray before she stood up. "Let's go to the kitchen, Rie-chan, I can teach you the part there."

"Okay."

Carefully, Kozue excused herself. Smiling at Hotaka and the red haired teen before she stepped towards the exit where her friend awaited her impatiently. Akashi glanced at her as she left them behind. His right eyebrow lifting into the air as he turned his head further around to stare at Rie instead - who still actually gave him a look as if she wasn't sure if he was truly there or not. It shouldn't bother him that their little conversation got cut off like this. But she had already been the one who had called Hotaka's granddaughter away last time as they had exchanged a few words. Disturbing the little small talk the teen didn't really mind.

In the end both girls left the living room, walking down the corridor towards the kitchen which wasn't far away. Although the dirty blond haired girl had quite a loud voice and it wasn't hard to hear her speak until they had stepped into the other room.

_"Why is he here again?"_

Quite a ridiculous thing to complain about as a guest herself, he mused. She appeared to be nosy and loud, as if she was living here as well, claiming the right to decide whether the guests are acceptable or not. Akashi's eyes narrowed slightly at the exit before he turned back around to the wooden board in front of him. It was still his turn after all.

While the teenager reached for his shōgi piece, his opponent smiled at him. Always calm and amused by something around him.

"Rie-chan can be a bit harsh." The older man laughed quietly. "It is rare to have such a young visitor here beside her after all."

"...I suppose."

That didn't excuse her behavior though, Akashi thought. She acted out of line, the complete opposite of Kozue who more than likely knew how to have manners and treat other people. The red haired teen blinked absent-minded at the little battlefield in front of him. His face frozen into place as he watched one of Hotaka's pieces beat his silver general. A little trap. Which had been successful in the end. Akashi leaned forward to reach for his knight, easily invading the older man's side of the board.

"_Ō_te."

"_Hah_...I see." Hotaka scratched his beard, smiling brightly as he took in the form of their match. "Not bad, Seijūrō-kun."

"I've seen this strategy in a competition before, I wondered how it would work out in a match..." Quietly Akashi reached for his cup, weighing the warm tea in his hands while his opponent mused over his next move.

"Does Iijima-san prefer bitter tea over sweet?"

Hotaka looked up from the shōgi board, glancing at the teen in front of him a bit surprised before he realized what he had said. They've been on first name basis for a long time, so it must have surprised him to suddenly hear his last name once more from the teen's lips. But it didn't take long until he understood that it hadn't been him he had asked about. With a light smile he reached for one of his gold generals, protecting his king from the attack with a single strike.

"She does. But only tea." The older man breathed a laugh as he returned to one of his favorite topics. "She loves sweets though."

Akashi's mismatched gaze watched the warm eyes of Hotaka crinkle, the wrinkles in his face increasing as his smile grew in size. It was easy to see that his shōgi opponent enjoyed to talk about his granddaughter, just like he had always loved to do when they were at the club.

"I see."

It was a polite smile which grew on the teenager's face. Weak but strong enough to suffice as their match continued, ending in Akashi's win like always. Although that never bothered the elderly man anyway, Hotaka always only laughed. Praising the redhead and offering to start another match, probably to pass the time until dinner came around.

Akashi wasn't even really asked anymore if he wanted to stay or not. He had wondered if that question would ever occur that day. But as Kozue appeared in the living room, telling them that the meal was ready, her grandfather looked up in surprise. He had been too absorbed in their game, merely smiling at his young opponent as he wondered if Akashi wouldn't mind staying.

And he didn't.

The atmosphere was too calming to leave it right away. The meal was quickly set onto the low table in the living room, a mix of grilled fish, rice and soup. Once more something the redhead hadn't eaten in a long time because the personnel at the mansion tended to keep everything a bit extraordinary. But it was something which smelled good anyway.

It all felt nearly like the last time he had been here. The quiet noise of shifting people, chopsticks clicking against bowls...everything. If there wouldn't be this certain pair of eyes which had been staring at him intently the second he had sat down at the traditional table, that is. Akashi calmly grabbed his pair of chopsticks, picking up a bit of rice to eat while his piercing gaze landed on the girl which sat on the other side of the table.

The very one which _apparently_ didn't have to leave yet either.

But the moment Rie noticed his cold stare she looked down at her meal, frowning at the fish as if it had been at fault that he noticed her glare. What for childish antics...she acted like a little five-year-old, he thought. Too narrow-minded too understand how obvious her act was.

"I hope you like the soup." Kozue said suddenly as he reached for his bowl. "I'm not very confident about it because I tried a new recipe this time."

Akashi's gaze turned towards her as he took a sip of the warm liquid. "It is good."

The black haired girl's face lit up at the compliment, her smile warm as she nodded in relief. The Tempura last time had been good too, he remembered although he hadn't clearly said it. It wasn't comparable to the expensive cooks and their styles. It had a different flavor, a complete different taste to it which was probably traced back to the fact that it was cooked at home. In another environment than the meals he ate at the mansion on daily basis.

"It is delicious!" The dirty blond haired girl exclaimed suddenly with a loud voice, gaining the attention of the others. "Shou-chan, it is _very_ good. Don't be self-conscious."

Kozue blinked at her friend in surprise before she started laughing lightly. "Thanks, Rie-chan."

Satisfied her smaller friend nodded eagerly, huffing a little breath before she grabbed her rice bowl to shove a bigger portion into her mouth. Hotaka merely smiled in amusement, the sight of a lively Rie probably something he was used to. But for Akashi, who had stopped eating for a second to just stare at the dirty blond teen in front of him, it had become obvious what she had done.

It was on purpose.

His mismatched gaze narrowed slightly as he calmly continued to eat his meal.

It wasn't like he really cared but...

"Iijima-san." Akashi offered her his cup because the pot of tea stood on her side of the table.

And quickly Kozue's blue colored orbs travelled from her friend to him as she immediately moved to refill his tea with a smile. They didn't really talk, merely exchanged a glance. But after the black haired girl leaned back, setting the pot aside once more, Akashi found himself glimpsing at Rie out of corner of his eye. Only to find her grimacing as if she had witnessed something terrible.

Satisfied the red haired teen closed his eyes and took a sip of his drink, only to realize that it was fruit tea like last time.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back to another chapter, hooray.

The story is slowly but surely moving along and I had to laugh at all the different reactions to Rie in the previous chapter, haha. I'm curious how all you opinions will form or change with time - but I can promise you already, _no brainless drama_ ahead. Don't worry. I'm all for the cozy warm fluff and realistic conflict characters bring with their various personalities.

Thank you for all your favorites, follows and lovely reviews! You're wonderful readers. And **_Xylenia_**, you disabled the PM function, soo - thank you for reviewing! I'm really happy you enjoyed Egoistical and I hope you will enjoy this story here, too! Thank you for pointing out the wrong spelling! I edited, haha. And the song 'King and Lionheart' has definitely inspired me. It is a beautiful song I didn't even know until my wifey showed it to me. Thank you for reviewing!

I'm quickly updating today, so it could be that the ending is a tiny bit rushed - sorry about that. I'm checking it tomorrow, but if you find some mistakes already, point them out! It is always appreciated!

* * *

_**Four**_

"Thank you."

Her laugh eased away the silence of the house. Hotaka had sent him ahead as a neighbor greeted them right in front of the traditional home. It quickly became obvious that the older woman had much to tell, wearing her patience openly across her face while Kozue's grandfather showed mercy and told him to already go inside.

Hotaka had handed him a few flowers, once more a little gift he had bought at the open store, because the plants needed water soon. That little chain of events leaded the red haired teen to the moment now, explaining swiftly Kozue where the elderly man was and why he was the one to give her the flowers now.

"I will prepare tea right away." She breathed as she turned towards the kitchen, nodding at the other teen to invite him in.

Akashi's mismatched gaze rolled once from side to side as if he could already see the short dirty blond girl somewhere. It wouldn't surprise him to see her again because it seemed she nearly lived in this household as well, but Rie wasn't here. Maybe for only now - although that meant that nothing would disturb the quiet house yet, so who was he to mind?

On their own accord his legs started moving after the black haired girl after he slipped out of his shoes. His long term manners were swirling across his mind as he chose to not invade their living room yet all alone without the man of the household. And Kozue blinked at him over her right shoulder as she noticed it, smiling at him as they stepped into the kitchen which definitely belonged into this house.

Akashi never really spent much time in the kitchen of the mansion, his meals were always brought to the dining room and the few times he had seen another kitchen was in his time in Teikō. The days when they had group meetings at Satsuki's place for example. Although even her family owned a rather modern kind with light colors.

The room here fitted into the house he had already seen from outside and inside. The cupboards colored in a dark brown, just like the wooden floor in the entry area. The window let in enough light from the sun, offering a good sight onto the kitchen table which stood in the middle of the kitchen, a rather old object just like everything else. Kozue set the flowers into a vase which stood in the middle of the desk, urging the teen to take a seat for now.

"Which tea do you prefer?" The slender girl asked as she turned towards the cupboard behind her while his gaze followed her movement.

Her hair barely reached her chin, swaying from side to side as she leaned onto her toes to reach the tea in the shelves above her. Akashi sat down on a chair, letting his hands rest on the smooth surface of the table as he continued to watch her push aside a jar.

"Green tea."

Kozue nodded as she pulled out a small package, turning to a kettle to set it onto the stove.

"I like green tea the best as well."

Her eyes travelled towards him, glinting at him comfortably although they still hadn't known each other very long yet. The red haired teenager had to remember the reaction of that short girl Rie the last time; her face had been easily exposing her emotions and her obvious distaste that he had been there. Although why she had acted like an impolite brat, he wasn't completely certain yet.

"I hope grandpa doesn't keep you from your weekend plans."

At her voice his focus returned to her face, scanning her expression while the girl only smiled at him. She leaned against the counter behind her to wait for the water to boil, the little kettle still waiting on top of the stove for the heat to crawl through it. He could return the question easily, it was the fourth time he had come over now and every time she had been at home as well instead of going out with her friends.

"He doesn't." Akashi replied, his mismatched gaze swiftly flickering towards the Orchids on the table he had given her in the name of Hotaka. The rosy red color was soft, just like her face had been as she had seen them, gushing a _'thank you'_ with another delighted smile. "It is...refreshing company."

Kozue laughed lightly, her head tilting to the side as she kept their gazes locked. "I'm glad to hear that. He always enjoys to play with you."

"Do you play shōgi often as well?" He found himself asking.

Keeping the small talk alive until her grandfather returned from his little chatter with their neighbor seemed to considerably the best thing to do. It wasn't difficult to let his tense shoulders relax, his back still straight, head held high - but his nerves weren't on edge. He wasn't fond of those brainless conversations but neither of the Iijimas appeared to be encouraging such things either.

"Sometimes. But grandpa is the real fan here." Kozue laughed.

And in that very moment the kettle started whistling, catching her attention as she turned towards it to prepare their tea. "I like poetry though..." She grew a bit quiet for a second, musing over her words as she grabbed two cups. With a light sigh which ended in a laugh she glanced at the redhead behind her. "...Rie-chan always tells me, it makes me sound old."

Ah. Her friend again.

Akashi's eyes twitched ever so slightly as she mentioned her, more out of annoyance as he remembered her loud attitude. The obvious difference she carried next to Kozue and her grandfather, however the girl in front of him who turned around with the cups in her hands took that tiny gesture as something which could be called curiosity.

"I have never really introduced you two to each other, have I? My bad."

He didn't really care.

No.

He _really_ didn't care.

"Basho Matsuo was always a poet, I thought to be interesting."

Kozue blinked at him a bit surprised by his sudden change of the topic. But by the name of the author and poet who had been a real inspiration for many, including herself - her blue eyes lit up. The black haired girl handed him his steaming cup carefully before she joined him at the table, sitting down next to him.

"He is one of my favorite. Just like Chiyo-ni Fukuda - oh, and Fujiwara Shunzei's daughter, too."

Her bright expression suddenly froze as she laughed lightly, tugging a few hair strands behind her ear out of embarrassment at her little outburst. Akashi though, hadn't expected her to name such poets. Those were ancient names. People who were mentioned in a few history books or teachers who were brooding in nostalgic moments about such meaningful artistic accomplishments, not exactly things a teenager knew.

Carefully she nipped at her tea, her eyes blinking at the flower vase and him for a few seconds before she chose to smile gently into his direction, probably feeling more confident now because he hadn't asked her yet who these people were.

"A good choice, I suppose." Akashi mused.

Kozue nodded, her thumb brushing over the edge of her cup. "Europe had a lot of great poets as well...but Haikus have always interested me. They have this certain charm."

The red haired teen cherished the simple taste of the herb tea on his tongue, taking in the scent of it and the distant sweet smell of the Orchids which still lit up the room around them with their presence. Akashi let his back fall further into the chair behind him, his mismatched eyes glancing at the girl beside him who still carried this calm presence with her.

He nodded slightly in agreement. Another question rolling back and forth on his tongue which he would have voiced if the sound of the front door wouldn't have interrupted him - there were steps. Shuffling lightly around before a pair of feet touched the wooden floor. First it were only one, but then another one joined it and the familiar stomping rung in his ears like the noisy buzzing of a mosquito.

That girl seriously acted like she lived here as well.

"_Shou-chan!_"

Akashi's lips were pressed into a thin line as he turned his head towards the door. He watched calmly how the door was hectically slid to the side, a pair of honey brown eyes blinking into the kitchen with such urgency that you would have expected a terrifying accident. But the second they settled onto him, they narrowed.

"Just when I had mentioned it." Kozue smiled as she gestured towards the red haired teen beside her. "I hadn't really introduced you yet, Akashi Seijūrō-kun this is Komura Rie-chan."

Ah. He _still_ didn't care.

"_Right_." The dirty blond haired girl breathed. "...Hota-ji said you were here, too."

Kozue set her cup down, as if she remembered only now that Akashi had come here originally to play with her grandfather again. With a light move she shoved the chair back, turning towards the counter and cupboard.

"How about I prepare a few snacks for you then?"

The redhead however, was still busy staring coldly at the visitor in the doorframe who this time didn't look away immediately. She scrutinized him for a long second before the wrinkles on her forehead increased. He couldn't see the chills which run down her spine thanks to his hard stare, but he could easily see the distaste written across her face as she saw him once more in this house.

Although he could say the very same about her. It could be called irrational that it bothered him, however to have her around every time when he chose to speak to Hotaka's granddaughter made him wonder if something was maybe wrong with that short girl in front of him. She acted like one of those annoying little dogs. Loud, shrill - a nuisance.

"Akashi-kun?"

The teen finally broke away from Rie as he turned around to Kozue. His cold gaze finally melted away as he was met with the genuine presence of the black haired girl. The very one which now held onto a bowl in her hands which was filled with quite a few colorful wrappers.

"Yes?"

"I wondered if you wouldn't mind candies until I would prepare a few Onigiris for you and grandpa."

"Not at all." His smile was weak, polite to easily overplay whatever frost had graced his face before.

Kozue smiled nevertheless at him, walking towards the exit and Rie who still stood in the open doorframe like a short pillar. As the black haired girl left the kitchen though, aiming for the living room where Hotaka already prepared the shōgi board for his and Akashi's match, Rie easily slipped after her. Her feet rushed after the quiet steps of her friend, her hands grasping the arm of the taller one as she leaned onto her toes.

"_Why is he here again?_"

Akashi could only hear Kozue laugh lightly at the remorseful tune of the dirty blond haired girl. He reached for his tea calmly, taking a sip of the warm liquid while his face actually darkened ever so slightly. Not a single conversation. It probably wouldn't bother him in the slightest if he hadn't been maybe interrupted every single time - by the same person anyway - but he hadn't been able to talk to Hotaka's granddaughter without having anyone interfere at all. Not even once.

Even though that girl actually had something in her head, he mused. Slowly he got to his feet, shoving the chair back against the kitchen table as he turned to the exit to walk down to the living room as well where his shōgi opponent awaited him. She was interested in poetry, not a simple one; she knew names of important authors. Something he hadn't seen at all up until now.

He stepped into the living room quietly as his eyes easily travelled over Hotaka's form, already sitting at the wooden board, and Kozue who stood at the living room table with the loud visitor. Talking about something he didn't really hear, or rather a topic which had to do with school and his mind dismissed with ease. She had already set the bowl down next to her grandfather, her feet already aiming towards the corridor he had come from to return to the kitchen as she finally noticed his presence.

It was an easy smile which grew on her lips, a gesture which was natural to her just like the way her hazy blue eyes locked with his without hesitation. The red haired teen could feel a faint rush crawling across his skin, the feeling of complete attention someone offered. But as quick as that had come, it was fast to disappear because Rie tugged at her arm, forcing the slender girl to look at her instead.

Akashi averted his gaze as he approached Hotaka, sitting down on the other side of the board to finally play as he had intended. The old man smiled at him warmly, putting the last pawn onto its place before he leaned back.

"I apologize for the delay, Kirigaya-san always loves to talk about her grandchildren."

The teenager shook his head, his ears listening absent-minded to the steps of the girls who walked back to the kitchen. It left both males alone in the quiet living room, the welcoming atmosphere he had come to appreciate since his few times he had visited.

"There is nothing to apologize for. Iijima-san is very hospitable."

The grey haired man chuckled; already busy watching his opponent making his first move. "She is, isn't she? She is a lovely granddaughter. I'm lucky to have her around."

Hotaka easily pushed another little wooden piece forward while Akashi crossed his arms in front of his chest. His mind was calculating where their match would lead them. Which figure would become his first victim because the elderly man had once more changed his pattern, a reason why it had never bored him before to play over and over again against the same man.

Although somewhere in his thoughts there was one thing bubbling to the surface which didn't belong to his calculations.

"Iijima-san likes poetry, she said."

Hotaka looked up, blinking at the red haired teenager before he nodded briefly. His lips forming a smile as their conversation landed once more on one of his favorite topics. Even though he hadn't even started it this time.

"She does. She writes Haikus as well."

Akashi's gaze lifted from the board to the elderly man in front of him. That was something he didn't know. But now where he thought about the way her whole face had lit up as their little talk landed on this certain subject, it wasn't such a big surprise, he thought.

"Interesting."

And he wasn't lying. Hotaka's granddaughter was interesting in a very unique way. Neither extreme or too unusual. It differed from how he deemed his teammates 'interesting' because those people had all their personal talents and weird quirks. No, it was more one of those quiet things.

Like a good book.

Akashi's mind had to remind him of the flower vase in the kitchen, making him suddenly wonder if she'd make the very same expression if he'd give her something, too. A little gift to thank her for inviting him into the house, it would be. Offering him to stay to dinner even though neither of them have to.

And maybe there was a slight curiosity beside all that as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Phew, again I must apologize. This month is a lot going on and work has kept me busy. This chapter got shorter than I anticipated but it's getting late and I need to wake up early and I wish I wouldn't need to work, haha. If only writing fanfiction could be a professional thing, right?

And thanks to my lovely guest reviewers _**Nila**_ - Rie is truly a bit noisy, isn't she? Haha. I'm certain that Akashi's view of her is rubbing off on all of you as well. I hope you're going to enjoy the story even with our little annoying Rie in it. Kozue is making up for it, hehe. And _**Yumi014**_ - Aw, I'm really happy to hear that you like my pace! And that's one of the biggest compliments I could receive, haha. It would truly be something if Mia would be canon. I hope you'll come to like "Lionheart" as well!

All your follows, favorites and lovely reviews are appreciated! Thank you for taking your time and writing them and reading this story here. I hope you will continue to enjoy it!

* * *

_**Five**_

"Oh."

Her eyes were wide as she stared at them. Standing in the entry way of their house, still with their shoes on because she had probably heard them arrive, greeting them the second they had opened the door. But quickly her smile had shrunken in size as she opened her mouth, her lips forming a little 'o' because the sight in front of her was something she hadn't expected, he guessed. At least not from the red haired teen because her grandfather always brought something home.

Hotaka chortled beside him, moving forward to slip out of his sandals. Kozue finally started blinking as the grey haired man moved, repeating her welcome as she thanked her grandfather for the sweets he had bought her. The colorful dumplings were very sweet in this season; resembling the rosy cherry blossoms outside which were now slowly losing all their pink glory.

But her attention quickly travelled towards Akashi who handed her all so calmly a little package. It was a small thing, brown and with a label wrapped around the middle to show off the nice calligraphy which was written upon it. But the scent it spread was distinctively familiar. The smell of dry leaves with a little fragrance of chestnuts and something light and fresh...no doubt it was green tea.

He'd lie if he'd say that he hadn't made his driver stop on their way home from school rather forcefully. The teen hardly requested such things but as they had passed that small store two days ago with the black car, he had opened his mouth without thinking about it. It took him two commands until the man had finally put pressure on the brakes, letting the red haired teen go out to fetch whatever had caught his eyes.

And now Akashi's different colored eyes stared at her intently, if only to witness how much her reaction would differ from what he had seen before. Or if she'd give him the very same thankful smile she had sent her beloved grandfather. But he should have expected it right away that she wasn't a simple teenager in that way.

Kozue blinked at his gift curiously, the stormy blue of her eyes swirling around as she recognized the package in her hands. And with a smooth movement her lips formed a warm, delighted smile as her gaze rose to meet his. Just a bit different enough to catch his attention.

"I prefer this green tea." The red haired teenager stated calmly. "Their quality is the best around spring."

The girl in front of him brushed over the package with care, the memory from their last conversation written across her face before her expression only brightened. She bowed her head lightly in gratitude, a soft laugh bubbling out of her mouth as she tilted her head to the side.

"I've never tried this brand before...would you mind if I...?"

"Go ahead."

Kozue's smile widened as she took a step to her left, inviting him into the house wordlessly. Her fingers were still curled around the package and wrapped dumplings in her hands. Hotaka moved away for a moment in the meanwhile, in need to fetch something from another room. Akashi kicked his shoes slowly off, stepping onto the familiar cool wooden floor.

"I've always seen this green tea in a store before." The black haired girl suddenly started to say as she moved towards the kitchen. "But I never got around trying it."

For him it was the obvious hint to follow her as long as her grandfather was busy with something else. Manners were still at work in his mind, although his own body already found a little natural routine crawling into his pattern. The cozy smell was engulfing his senses, something he noted over and over again because it differed so much from the atmosphere he was used to at the mansion.

"I see." At his calm response she turned around to him, easily smothering whatever thought he had with her attentive presence.

"You don't have to give me anything though, Akashi-kun."

Smoothly he grabbed a chair which stood at the kitchen table and shoved it lightly back to sit down on it. The weak sense of a déjà vu greeted him and his mismatched eyes rolled on their own accord to the door. Silence. At least for now the short girl hadn't bursted into the kitchen yet. That was new. And the fact that the two of them were alone for now gave him the nudge to turn back around to the girl who had already set the kettle on the stove.

"I know." Akashi replied curtly.

Kozue glanced over her shoulder at him, her lips parted in a quiet moment of thought before she laughed quietly, turning back around to the counter to unwrap the dumplings her grandfather had brought home. People tended to get easily offended by his straightforwardness, he mused, but judging by her still lifted shoulders and amused light giggles, it was easy to tell that she wasn't.

That was something which let him strangely sigh a deep breath, his tense shoulders relaxing.

"Please help yourself."

The slender girl had appeared next to him, setting a plate with the dumplings in between them before she sat down on the chair beside his with a light smile.

"Dumplings always go well with green tea."

Akashi glimpsed at her from the corner of his eyes. Watching her take a skewer of the sweet as if she had to prove him that it was eatable, and to be honest the red haired teen still expected to hear the loud noisy steps coming around the corner. Invading whatever conversation he was about to have with Hotaka's granddaughter. But as a few seconds passed without any interference he followed her example and grabbed a skewer with three colorful dumplings on it.

Kozue's gaze lit up ever so slightly, her lips growing into a smile as she chewed onto her portion of the treat. Only as the kettle started whistling she turned away from the teenager, eagerly preparing their tea.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you that already." She suddenly perked up as she returned to his side with the fresh brewed tea. "Since when do you live in Kyoto?"

Akashi gulped down the sweet dumpling, for a second rummaging through his mind how she could have suspected that he wasn't born in this region. He had never told her that he was from Tokyo or that he had merely lived here since he had started to attend Rakuzan High. Although after merely a few seconds his sharp gaze landed on the cups she was filling.

"My accent is still apparent, I suppose."

At his clear deduction Kozue smiled in amusement.

"A bit. Would it be too rude to ask where you have lived before moving here?"

The red haired teen could actually smile at her way of voicing her question. Calmly he reached for his cup, holding onto the warm porcelain while he mused over the fact how long it had taken his classmates to hear that certain light dialect in his speech. Or better said lack of familiar patterns the residents around here used since they were young.

"I was born in Tokyo. I only moved to Kyoto as it was decided that I'd attend Rakuzan High here."

"Tokyo?" The girl repeated. "What for a change it must have been..."

Kozue became quiet for a second as she finally dared to take a sip of her green tea. It was obvious that she was cherishing the light taste upon her tongue and Akashi glanced at her ever so carefully from his seat to decipher what she thought of it. There was a reason why he often drank this brand. And as her blue orbs widened, immediately locking with his, he could see that she understood it as well.

"It is delicious." She breathed. "The after taste has a complete different note to it."

The girl couldn't help but laugh, leaning her elbows onto the table as she cherished the smell of the freshly brewed tea in the air. An odor which tangled up nicely with the other fragrance the house carried.

"Thank you for the tea, Akashi-kun."

He was about to take another sip of his own warm drink. His mismatched eyes were still staring at her and her gentle expression as he weakly returned the smile, a polite gesture which didn't even feel forced in her presence, he mused. It wasn't hard to find comfort in the house of the Iijimas. Even less around Hotaka's granddaughter who carried an air around her which differed from so many other simple teenagers, he had come to know.

"It was a pleasure."

And it had truly been.

Kozue's smile merely grew in answer as she nipped at her green tea contently. Both teens enjoyed the comfortable silence which had appeared for a moment, caught up in their own thoughts of some kind until Akashi was the one to break it surprisingly.

"Hotaka-san mentioned that you wrote poetry."

Her gaze widened ever so softly as she suddenly blinked down to the dumplings between them. Her mind was thinking about something he couldn't pin point exactly, but what he could see was how one of her hands rose to tug a few hair strands behind her left ear. This small gesture offered him an easy view onto her soft jaw-line which ran down to her neck and woolen sweater.

An invisible line his eyes had travelled down on their own accord. It took her very voice to let his mismatched colored gaze snap upwards, staring at her face once more attentively as Kozue laughed amused into her cup.

"Grandpa really talks a lot about me, I guess."

Akashi nodded curtly while the black haired girl smiled into his direction.

"I do. Just a bit, well, _a lot_...I always share my works with grandpa's friends."

"Would you let me see them?"

"Really?" Kozue blinked at him a few times, obviously uncertain if he was serious. But it didn't take her long until her stormy blue eyes twinkled in genuine joy. "I beg your pardon. I was just never asked by someone around my age before; Rie-chan always teases me about it."

His left eye twitched ever so slightly at the mention of the dirty blond haired girl, and smoothly he redirected their conversation into the other direction. Twisting ever so slightly in his seat to face her in a more openly way he blinked at her calm figure. Showing the obvious seriousness in his suggestion.

"I'd like to see them."

Akashi could remember clearly the names of the authors she had said the last time. Well known people, famous for their creative and meaningful works. And he himself read a book or two in the study of the mansion, familiar with the famous quotes and poems. He knew that if she was able to comprehend those odes then her own ones would definitely interest him to some degree.

Kozue bit her bottom lip softly to keep her smile in check. There was the spur of excitement evident in her expression. Delighted that someone else than the friends of her grandfather seemed to share her interest, even if it was only a bit.

"I've given them Onazaki-san yesterday. We always trade our Haikus, but...I'd love to show you them the next time."

The red haired teen took another sip of his green tea, twirling the skewer with the other two dumplings on it around. The way she had worded it, expecting to see him again soon was something which he actually didn't mind at all. It offered a nice security of this comfortable place he had visited these past weekend days. A place where he had been able to leave behind his school and rather noisy basketball team, even if it was only for a few hours.

"I'll wait till then."

Kozue's smile disappeared behind the rim of the porcelain cup in her hands. Both of them content to just sit together like this once more. The mutual silence was only interrupted this time by Hotaka who had finally returned from his room, apologizing for his absence to Akashi who had honestly not registered the lack of the elder's presence this past hour.

The slender girl beside him laughed lightly as she set her green tea back onto the kitchen table. A single glimpse was thrown into the direction of the red haired teen before Kozue stood up to approach the stove.

"I hope you won't mind Teriyaki today, Akashi-kun."

Akashi smiled ever so slightly into her direction, his body set in motions as well. A shōgi match against Hotaka awaited him after all.

"Not at all."


	6. Chapter 6

Gosh. Work has killed me officially, haha. Sorry that I couldn't update yesterday! I was working the whole day and then my boss called me and asked me (begged more likely) to take on a job which started around 5 am. Which meant I had to get up around 4 am and then I was tired. And stuff happened. So much stuff. And things. Hahaha, jeez.

But now I have a little breather and I hope you're going to enjoy the belated chapter. I will check it tomorrow again because I'm still rather exhausted and want to sleep but I wanted to update nevertheless. So I hope the chapter isn't filled with any sentences which don't make sense, hahaha.

To the lovely guest reviewer, **_Yumi014_ **- I always respond! Hehe, watch out or you will get annoyed with me. Thank you for such a big compliment, I feel really flattered that you count Mia as one of your favorites. And to have a real doujinshi about those two would truly be amazing, haha. I agree so much! I'd buy tons of that, just because. Thank you for your sweet review! I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story!

* * *

_**Six**_

"Kozue, dear."

The girl looked up a bit surprised, the basket in her hands swaying from side to side as she turned towards them with a puzzled expression. But quickly her lips melted into the familiar smile he had come to known these past few weeks.

The light humming of the air conditioner filled his hearing senses as they stood in the middle of the small supermarket at the corner of the street. Hotaka had wanted to surprise his granddaughter by already buying the ingredients for the planned dinner today, a hotpot, because apparently the end of this week has turned quite cold for spring. At least this seemed to have been the excuse the old man had used as he had invited him along once more.

But the black haired girl had been quicker than they had been; already balancing the plastic basket in her right hand with the very vegetables they had intended to collect. "Grandpa, I told you I would go shopping today."

"I know, I know." The elderly man laughed. "It was worth a try though."

"Silly." Kozue replied amused before her attention shifted towards the red haired teen beside her grandfather. "Good afternoon, Akashi-kun."

Akashi nodded in answer; he didn't have much time to return the greeting because the girl already walked past them towards the checkout counter. Easily signaling them with a light nod of her head that she had already gathered everything she needed. And just like that the males fell in step behind her, following the teenager towards the other end of the store.

A little bell rung above the door as they stepped outside eventually. The dry air from the building was left behind as the chilly spring breeze greeted them instead. Hotaka immediately turned to Kozue, exchanging a few quiet words before she bobbed her head a bit surprised. It was something the redhead only observed from a small distance, the way their hands smoothly moved with whatever they were talking about until suddenly the grey haired man turned around. His wrinkled face brightened by a gentle smile.

"Seijūrō-kun, I want to go and fetch the nice chessboard, I've told you about. Would you mind going ahead with Kozue?"

Akashi blinked at Hotaka, mildly remembering the other board game they had talked about at the club today. He did mention that a friend of his wanted to give him a rather traditional kind of the western orientated strategic game. The teen, however, hadn't really heard out of their previous conversation that he had intended to get it right away.

"Of course not, Hotaka-san."

The elderly man nodded lightly, patting his granddaughter on her shoulder as he murmured once more that he'd be soon home. And with another light hearted wave he walked off towards the right, back into the direction of the shōgi club where his friend lived somewhere. Kozue watched her grandfather leave, both hands still clinging to the white plastic bag with care.

"Akashi-kun."

His mismatched gaze travelled towards the girl beside him who blinked at him attentively, her lips spreading further into a slightly curious smile.

"Would you mind a little detour?"

Akashi would call it a rather annoying thought which tickled the back of his mind. But for a second he let his attention crawl away from Kozue, glimpsing once from right to left if only to make sure there was no sudden disturbance by anyone else. But as nothing but the chirping birds and soft breeze met his hearing senses he found himself agreeing.

"I wouldn't mind, I guess. What did you have in mind, Iijima-san?"

The black haired girl glanced at him from the corner of her eye, slowly turning away from the store while she swung her arms back and forth. In the end she clasped them behind her back together, she let out a breathy laugh. Humored by something only she seemed to know but his eyes laid on her figure anyway, watching her short hair sway with every movement she took.

"You'll see."

Akashi wasn't really a fan of any surprises; they meant nothing well in his opinion. He was the one who always knew and predicted what was going to happen, what was _supposed_ to happen. But the moment was very innocent and his usual sharp senses were taking a break towards the end of the week before Monday would come and his busy schedule would keep him on his toes once more.

With a very faint smile tugging at his mouth he shrugged with his shoulders, giving her the freedom to lead them on. Down the familiar road, the alley with the trees which offered enough shade from the sunshine - until Kozue chose to take a sudden turn towards the right. Following another path away from the street.

It was a comfortable silence between the teens. Not awkward or empty in any way, whenever he trained after school and one of his teammates was in the gym as well, they always felt the need to start a conversation. A pleasantry he didn't need because they promised nothing but a waste of time. Although as both of them stepped onto a way which lead into a park he had always only passed until now, even he found the question to ask her for the exact reason bubbling in his throat.

The plastic bag rustled with her every step, the straight black hair bouncing lightly with every further move she did. And as her gaze noticed his, she started to smile at him, easily noticing his wordless question.

"I really like this park here." The girl explained. "I often come here...and when I go shopping I take a detour through it."

As if she suddenly noticed how silly it sounded when she said it out loud, she started to shake her head lightly to herself. Akashi only stared at her profile then, his attention wavering between her and their surroundings because even though he didn't really care for such things as much as she probably did, he could agree that this little piece of nature around them had something appealing.

A lot of green. Trees and plants were planted in a creative and traditional style around the place while the earth path they walked on leaded them around a huge pond. Kyoto was already quiet enough but this little scenery here looked even more distant. Far away from any civilization. Isolated.

"Oh." Kozue suddenly twisted her head around. "Onazaki-san returned my poems...if you still want to see them that is."

Akashi's gaze locked with hers as he already let his head roll forward into a nod. The teenager had actually found himself growing slightly curious of that rather old fashioned hobby of hers. And the way her face lit up, obviously relieved that he still seemed to share the interest in poetry to some extent, made his simple gesture all the more pleasant.

"Of course."

It was a simple but warm smile on her lips. Easily conveying the positive feelings she felt before she looked forward again. Leaving their previous short exchange on a light note, instead of their voices it were the rustling leaves and chirping bird which resounded from every direction. Akashi's steps quickened a bit, just enough so that he was falling into her comfortable pace beside her, to not stand slightly in the back anymore.

He had been used for a long time to just lead people, always knowing that they were following him without questioning his path. While at the weekend he used the opposite way to just observe the way the Iijimas moved and behaved in front of him, maybe you could call it a little habit. A routine to learn and see and decide what to do next. But Kozue never faltered in her steps, moving on confidently to a degree, he wasn't used to by girls.

His eyes glanced a few times into her direction, scanning her profile as he gave his mind the freedom to just roam around for a moment. It felt definitely different. His skin tickled ever so slightly as he remembered her clear stare last time, the attention she offered him without a single doubt crawling through her mind. His team always looked at him in a mix of fear and respect.

The Winter Cup had been the moment where Akashi had realized once more that it was no use to build something in others. Trust or anything else similar, because those people weren't going to exceed his expectations anymore, he had seen that. It was nothing but useless effort to depend on anyone else but himself in the end. Although it was rather strange how quickly such a thought felt displaced in a park like this one here. And how the red haired teen actually started to wonder if that black haired girl would ever meet him with anything but that direct and attentive glance he had seen before.

Without a hint of intimidation or uncertainty.

However, Akashi kept himself from pondering. Trying to turn off the gears in his mind, even if it was only for a minute or if he was lucky a day. The teenager took a deep breath, his eyes travelling towards the pond and trees. A moment of complete silence.

A calm thing which accompanied them until they finally stepped out of the park and returned to their original path. Until soon the familiar house came into sight. Standing right there where he remembered it.

And a deep breath left him as he stepped onto the property of the Iijimas.

* * *

"Here."

Kozue set two cups onto the low table in the living room, the pot of tea stood not far away either. It spread the familiar scent of sweet green herbs while the girl sat down beside him carefully. Setting her tray aside as she reached for her porcelain cup at the same time he did for his.

"The ingredients are now cooking; it will take a little while."

Akashi could already smell the vegetables and soup in the air. The odor filling the house in a way which didn't bother him in the slightest, a strange little detail, he noted. But as he glanced at Kozue, meeting her blue colored eyes it was all fitting together nicely. Like a puzzle. She smiled at him politely over the rim of her cup, probably ready to just continue to cherish the silence they had shared from before. Although this time, the redhead didn't want to let their conversation die just yet.

"You wanted to show me your Haikus."

He mentioned smoothly, watching her blink at him a little surprised before she started to laugh lightly.

"You're right. Excuse me for a second."

Easily she set her cup down, standing up for a moment to leave the living room. Akashi merely followed her figure with his gaze, her steps were light, leaving nearly no sound behind. And quietly he sipped at his tea. Tasting the note of very tea he had given her last week. A small thing which actually let the corner of his lips twitch into the ghost of a smile.

"Got them." Her voice resounded from the corridor as she returned.

Kozue sat down once more beside him, a few papers, some lightly wrinkled while others looked still rather new were in her hands. Her orbs flickered down to her notes before she dared to look up at him. She was biting her bottom lip, the first real spark of light nervousness he had ever seen ghosting over her soft features before she handed him her work with a sudden soft laugh.

"It is a first for me to show those someone beside grandpa's friends. It is a bit funny."

Akashi watched her relax as he set his own cup of tea aside politely, accepting her notes with a light curious glint in his mismatched gaze. He opened the folded papers, noting quickly how neat her handwriting was. Just like he had imagined it to be honest. No shaky lines, nor harsh twists. It reminded him of his calligraphy classes.

But as the teenager finally started to read her first work he came to a halt.

It was good, he thought.

The core of the short poetry fitted. Offering more by the second glance than the first alone. The words she used weren't simple and yet in a way easy to understand and not just big and intellectual sounding. It could have been something a colleague of his father could have showed him, one of those who needed a hobby to find something else besides their work and fortune they could do. Although those people tended to pay others to help them.

Slowly, he flipped towards the next page. Reading her other piece which was written on a rather wrinkly paper, often folded and opened again...but that just showed how fond the reader must have been.

"Are you part of the Literature Club?" Akashi wondered as he looked up from the Haiku in his hands.

Kozue had folded her hands in her lap, watching him intently the second he had started reading. But as she registered his question she merely smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm not."

The red haired teenager actually furrowed his brow. Why wouldn't she be part of it if she was able to write something like this? As if to prove himself that he wasn't wrong, a silly thing to do really, he was never wrong after all - but he read another piece of her work nevertheless. Taking in the phrases and words the black haired girl in front of him had written.

"These are good." Akashi said suddenly, glancing at her once more.

Kozue's lips grew in size, obviously relieved that he had deemed them good enough. But they really were well written, the redhead wasn't one to share praise easily. It was a rare occurrence but it was definitely something she deserved. But the girl didn't know this. She still took his compliment to heart anyway.

"I'm glad you think so, I love the second one the most - I had written it in December but I just can't put it aside completely."

Akashi nodded his head, his thumbs brushing over the surface of the paper in his hands. "You shouldn't. I've seen rarely better ones...it could get published and-"

"-published?" She interrupted him with wide round eyes. But her surprise got easily smothered by her own amusement. Kozue started to shake her head, a soft laughter bubbling out of her as her warm blue eyes locked with his gaze with the same genuine attention she always offered him. "I write for fun."

"For fun." The teen beside her repeated calmly, the two words rolling off his tongue in a weird way.

Kozue, however, only nodded. "Yes. To share them with grandpa's friends."

For the first time he lifted his right eyebrow in disbelief. Staring her down with something close to distrust. She couldn't be serious, Akashi thought. Why would she write such things, with an obvious talent for the creative use of words and inspirations in a traditional and still very popular art of Japan. He knew at least a handful of magazines the business partner of his father read and often talked about at the shōgi club. The redhead was certain, no, he _knew_ she'd be able to get them published there. Definitely. Without a doubt.

"_Why_."

Akashi truly didn't understand her.

The black haired girl shrugged with her shoulders, still smiling at him. "Why should I not? I just enjoy writing them, that's all."

How could she enjoy them just like that. The red haired teenager had always known that if you were good at something, then you should take it to a new level. Exceed any expectation others have in you and more important you have in yourself. But Kozue was throwing an opportunity away with nothing but a light shrug with her shoulders. That was...hard to comprehend.

"I'm just happy to hear you like them." She laughed, earning his attention again. "Rie-chan says they are amazing too but she doesn't really read Haikus so..."

Of course, she'd mention that short girl.

"I like them." Akashi stated curtly. His response a bit colder when he intended to, which was a big contrast to what he had originally wanted to convey. But Kozue only tilted her head lightly to the side, smiling at him gratefully.

"Thanks."

Ah.

There it was again.

That rush he could feel from the complete attention she offered him. Her round stormy blue eyes staring right into his without a single hint of hesitation, spreading this warmth he had gotten used to whenever he played shōgi with Hotaka or spent an afternoon here. The teen took a deep breath, cherishing the cozy smell of the old house. The herb odor of the green tea with the smell of the hot pot which would soon have to be ready.

And as if she had read his mind, her head suddenly perked up.

"I need to check the dinner." Kozue murmured as she excused herself.

Akashi nodded, his fingers still playing with the edges of the notes in his hands while his mismatched gaze followed her figure leave the room. He still stared at the exit which leaded towards the corridor outside, his mind still busy. Trying to understand her train of thought which apparently seemed to differ a whole lot from his.

"I'm home."

The voice was distinctively male, raspy and old. Hotaka had finally returned from his visit and after a light shuffling, probably a short visit to the kitchen where his granddaughter was, the elderly man appeared in the living room. A wooden box in his hands which looked marvelous and well-made.

"How about a game of chess today, Seijūrō-kun?" Hotaka asked him with a gentle smile.

And with a light move, the teenager folded the notes in his hands. Putting them carefully beside him to not damage them further in any way.

"Of course."


	7. Chapter 7

Life is in the way of everything, isn't it? Haha. And it's getting so warm in Germany now, I feel like melting...not a summer fan, I miss spring already because apparently the weather decided that summer starts early. Up to 30° Celsius in the next few days...phew. I'm tired.

For a description of Kozue...she is a slender girl, around Satsuki's height - so she's barely smaller than Akashi. Short black hair which reaches her chin, those grayish blue eyes. And she wears rather old fashioned clothes, nothing flashy. It is rather short because I'm tired right now, haha. Maybe I will come around it the next few days and try to draw her like Mia? I will try to!

Anyway - thanks to _**Yumi014**_ - Glad to hear that! And I'm the same; to draw something takes so much practice. I'm not a very patient person to work so hard, haha. And yes, this story takes place after WC and happens in the 2nd year of high school. I struggled a lot with that too, but I just can't imagine Akashi to be really interested in 'love' in the first year. So I had to roll around a lot of ideas and possible outcomes - because so many readers wished for a story about him. After a lot of discussing with Osthrite we talked about the most realistic development the manga could take. It took days until we came to the conclusion we have now. I hope that you guys won't mind it, but technically this story is an universe alteration. Where Rakuzan won the Winter Cup. And hahaha, I never really thought about it...although I guess, yeah, Mia's dad should be considered good looking!  
And to the _**guest**_ reviewer - Now where you point that out, I realized it too! I will definitely go back and edit this. It doesn't suit Mr. Absolute to do anything weakly. Thank you! And searching a beta would probably really be a good idea. I think, I was a bit shy to search for one up until now. Can I ask though where my trouble mostly lies? Comma, spelling or how I word the sentences? Probably the latter, I always think I mess up the order and stuff. I'm really curious what exactly I have to watch out for the most. Thank you for pointing that all out though! I will definitely look for a beta.

Again, I'm late and tired and I was uncertain if I maybe move too fast forward or if the pace is right or not. So please tell me if you think it's either rushed or too slow or fine, haha. And I will try to look into the beta thing. If someone of you is one or knows one, that would be amazing. Because I have never looked into that business...we shall see if I can find a poor soul which will put up with my chaotic mess, hahaha.

Once more thank you all for the lovely follows, favorites and reviews!

* * *

_**Seven**_

His eyes twitched ever so slightly as the the laughter in the kitchen rose in volume.

An unpleasant sound, he thought. The pitch was too loud; the tone shrill in a way and strangely it reminded him of the noise a little dog would produce. His fingers drummed a low beat onto his elbow; his arms were still crossed while his gaze ghosted over the shōgi board in front of him. One move of his pawn to lure Hotaka out of his defense, another strike of his silver general and if the older man wouldn't see it coming, he'd be able to attack his king easily with his bishop.

Akashi glanced for a single second at his opponent who scratched his grey beard thoughtfully. Hotaka's attention was completely set onto their match; it looked like he didn't even hear the girl's laughter coming from the other room. Or maybe he was already used to it. Apparently the elderly man found something pleasant in the presence of the short girl. Even though the red haired teen still couldn't see what it was exactly.

Those Iijimas always seemed to do something he couldn't really comprehend because it didn't make sense.

Hotaka reached for his cup absent-minded, guiding the porcelain towards his lips before he suddenly realized it was empty. With a surprised glance he weighted the cup in his hand, a smile suddenly breaking his calm expression as he obviously grew amused with himself.

"I will get us more tea."

"I will do that." Akashi stated, already standing up. "It is still your turn after all, Hotaka-san."

Kozue's grandfather looked up at him, breathing a light laugh as he thankfully nodded. The teenager reached for the empty tea pot beside the wooden board, swiftly turning around to take the long way through the corridor outside towards the kitchen. His feet met the cool floor calmly, every step quiet and light while the noise from his destination grew and grew.

"I'm serious, Shou-chan!" Rie's voice rung through the hallway. "Senpai said so, they're _really_ popular and Himiko totally bought the wrong ones."

Before his hand landed on the door, he could hear Kozue's soft and amused laughter in return. Her giggles were a lot quieter than the ones of her friend. The sound reserved and light, smothered by the shrill tune of the girl who obviously wasn't finished yet with whatever else she had to say.

"So she had to go again and-"

Akashi slid the door open. This action earned him the attention of both girls, something he had already expected because it would have been ridiculous if they hadn't noticed his presence by then. Kozue stood in front of the counter, leaning against it to keep her balance while the short girl sat at the kitchen table. A few notebooks were sprawled across the surface which indicated she had yet to finish homework over the weekend.

Without sparing the dirty blond haired girl a single glance he approached Hotaka's granddaughter. His intend clear by the object he carried with him. Which was why, she already stretched out her hands. Accepting the tea pot gratefully with a small smile.

"I'll prepare new tea right away."

Akashi nodded, thanking her beneath his breath as he watched her turn away to reach for the kettle which had already been heated on the stove. He let his weight fall onto his left feet, his senses still keen to not even acknowledge the other guest in this room because somehow his nerves had been picked and gnawed upon them the moment he realized she was here as well. The red haired teen let his gaze wander to the cupboards until it fell to the counter beside Kozue. Right where the chocolate pralines lay he had brought with him today, a small gift, just like the green tea he had given her.

But something she had been still very happy about anyway.

She truly liked sweets, he mused for a second. His mismatched eyes returned to the back of her head where her black hair fell forward as she poured fresh tea into the pot. Easily exposing her pale neck and simple rim of the cardigan she wore.

"Thank you again for the chocolate, Akashi-kun. I really like almonds."

_Almonds_.

Akashi stared at her face as she twisted her head around to him, sending him a light, thankful smile. And his head rolled forward into another nod on its own accord, his mind busier with noting how she seemed to always find another detail no matter which present she received. It didn't matter if it was from her grandfather or from him.

_She liked almonds._

"I would like to read more of your Haikus."

At the sound of his smooth suggestion, her eyes lit up. He hadn't read much the last time because her grandfather had appeared. And not only because he was still rather curious about her other works, he wanted to see them. Akashi had to confess that the way her whole demeanor seemed to lighten when they were talking about her hobby was something he found interesting. A reaction, simple and easy to understand however...it was something about the way she expressed it.

Something which caught his eye.

"Really? Well, I'd be happy to hand you some later."

Akashi's different colored eyes stared at hers, his gaze observing the way her orbs seemed to glint while they were watching him directly until the third person in the room couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Shou-chan."

This time both of their heads turned towards their side where Rie still sat at the kitchen table. Her face was scrunched up, some sour thought spreading throughout her mind as she tapped the butt of her pencil against her notebook.

"I still don't get this part here."

"Still?" Kozue smiled amused at the short girl. "Rie-chan, the English word merely needs to be written in the past tense. Just like on the other task."

Rie huffed, pouting at her written notes in front of her with a frown on her face. "But it looks weird. Why do I need to learn that? I live in Japan."

Such a simple and idiotic excuse. Akashi had always heard such complains which were nothing but empty words. Any easy explanation could be given; the answer was always obvious as to _why_ they were supposed to learn such things. But those naive students complained nevertheless, instead of just learning and accepting the knowledge they were offered, they chose to deny and use their pointless energy to talk their way out of the work.

Kozue set the kettle aside, turning towards the red haired teen with the now filled tea pot. Their eyes locked once more as she handed him the warm object carefully. Making sure he had a secure grip on it before her attention travelled towards the other guest in this household. It were only a few steps she took, but they still leaded her away from Akashi which made him turn ever so slightly on his heels to watch her figure approach table.

"Let me see." The black haired girl murmured as she bent towards the notebook, reading whatever caused the problem herself.

And just like that their possible conversation had been cut short once more.

Akashi's gaze flickered towards Rie's face which definitely had been facing him, although the second she saw him noticing her watching - his eyes growing colder from one moment to another - she shifted her whole body towards Kozue to escape his judging glare.

It was on purpose.

He knew it.

And slowly his nerves were growing sharper as he grabbed the tea pot, the warmth doing nothing to help him. He hadn't been able to have a single real conversation with Hotaka's granddaughter this day since he arrived from the shōgi club with the older man. All of that was the fault of this girl, Komura Rie, again. Just like last time. And his patience and manners were growing thin quickly because she happened to rub him the wrong way since the very beginning.

Calling her _'Shou-chan'_ persistently all the time.

An obvious mistake by reading the kanji of her name wrong, he thought. A failure only a child could do.

And somehow that only annoyed him further.

With a calm intake of air he left the kitchen, returning to the living room and his shōgi opponent. He shouldn't let Hotaka wait too long or the tea would get cold, too. He was here to play against him anyway. And as he finally stepped into the room, he could actually force all his annoyance away as he saw the smiling face of the elderly man.

"It is your turn, Seijūrō-kun."

The redhead approached the wooden board, pouring them their fresh prepared tea before he glanced at the little battlefield they had created.

Ah, he didn't fall into his trap.

The hint of a smile tugged at Akashi's lips as he sat down, taking in the move of Hotaka who had definitely learned from their last match. Something he had expected. He wasn't disappointed at all. Although the lack of opportunity to talk to Kozue still scratched somewhere at the back of his mind against his skull, the second he reached for his bishop.

Their game took turns. The taste of black tea left a pleasant note on his tongue as Akashi weighed his cup in his hands. And somewhere around the very late afternoon his mobile phone vibrated, signaling the arrival of a new message. With a sigh the teenager pushed his hand into his pants' pocket, getting hold of the small device. He already knew it was his chauffeur.

It was time to return to the mansion and with a knowing look, he stared at the display of his phone, typing a short reply.

_'Coming. Wait where you stopped last time'_

"Ah, is it already this late?" Hotaka said quietly as he looked up from their game.

"I'm afraid it is."

"What a pity."

Akashi finally stood up, stretching his legs to the fullest. He had to walk down the street, two blocks away from this house to reach the car. It was nearly something he did subconsciously, to see the expensive car rolling towards the entrance of this old house was something which looked wrong in his mind. It felt like it invaded whatever tranquility the cozy neighborhood here had.

The grey haired man laughed lightly, commenting once more how time truly flew by. And the day would have maybe ended just like any other one he had started to spend here from week to week. If not this time he would have stepped out of the Iijimas household with another person beside him.

Akashi's face was frozen into an expression which told nothing of his inner thoughts. While the person beside him seemed to be a lot more honest about her opinion of this constellation, with a terrible grimace she made it clear that she probably now wished she would have left the home of her friend a bit later or earlier. Just not right now.

The red haired teen started moving immediately, aiming for the right path where his car was awaiting him. Easily he ignored the dirty blond haired girl as he followed the orange colored street which was drowned in the light of the setting sun although he didn't get that far. Akashi could suddenly hear the stomping well-known steps which belonged to no one else but Rie. The sound died down abruptly as her voice resounded in the air instead.

"I don't like you."

Akashi came to a sudden halt. Twisting his body ever so slowly around to look at the agitated short girl who had balled her hands into fists, her eyes narrowing at him angrily - something which could have made him laugh. As if she'd _ever_ scare someone like him, no, she only _annoyed_ him. More and more.

Oblivious to his thoughts, Rie lifted a hand and pointed a finger at him accusingly. "Let's get this straight, Akashi-kun. I'm _not_ an idiot, so go away. You're not good enough."

He stared blankly at the girl in front of him, registering how easily her frown deepened as he didn't reply to her, apparently, threatening words.

"You're not the first." She continued determined. "I know what you're doing and I won't allow it!"

Oh.

That short tempered girl dared to challenge him. To try and tell him what he wasn't allowed to do, who he was not supposed to talk to. As if she could decide that. As if it laid in her power to stop him. Akashi's gaze grew colder against the warm sunlight as he stared her down, observing how her face only grew darker and darker until the red haired teenager started to smile ever so slightly at Rie.

She was challenging him?

What a fool.

Her posture faltered faintly at his obvious smile. The gesture anything but friendly or assuring and with a swift move, he turned away. Continuing his way down the street towards the car which awaited him somewhere in the distance, around a corner where she couldn't see it.

As if Akashi would ever be thrown off by a loud mouthed brat, no one would prohibit him doing what he wanted. No one would tell him he was wrong because he wasn't. Ever.

And as he finally walked around the corner where the familiar black car stood quietly with his chauffeur, awaiting his arrival obediently like the few times before, he opened the door quietly before the man behind the wheel could have stepped out to do it.

Wordlessly the redhead sat down, closing the door with a single tug.

_She liked almonds._


	8. Chapter 8

Right. Stuff and things. It is finally a little, tiny bit cooler than before. Thank god, I was dying the last few days because of the heat! And I did look into the beta reader thing, but I haven't received an answer yet! So you still have to bear with my mistakes, sorry about that!

To the guest reviewers! _**Guest**_ - Thank you very much for telling me! You should have seen my struggle with the word 'muster' because in German there is a very, very similar word. But it doesn't mean the same, haha. I will definitely try to improve in that department!; _**Guest²**_ - I'm glad you liked the ending! And to _**YumiiAkashi**_ - Oh geesh, to use Akashi's point of view was maybe not such a good idea, haha. Rie doesn't have a lot of fans yet, I wonder if it will change in time. (I personally adore her, but I know the plot and her complete character unlike you readers so.) But I'm amused how you can already relate to Akashi and the triumph he feels when he 'wins' against Rie! And I'm delighted to hear that you like Kozue! Hahaha, Rie isn't on purpose annoying but...Akashi finds her to be very, very annoying. Thank you for your review and I'm really glad to hear that you like my take on Akashi!

I can't help but laugh how divided the opinions from you guys are concerning Rie. Some hate her, some like her and some are just curious or amused. I can already say - she is no simple bitchy 'bad guy' or anything, and I personally love her, haha. Just never forget, we are using Akashi's point of view. He sees her as annoying as she seems to be, so who knows how things will look like when I will someday switch the point of view to someone else? Hahahahaha.

Oh! And I didn't get around to try and draw Kozue, _busy work is busy_, however! _Early-August_ has been so amazing and wonderful, she has already went ahead and drawn Kozue - even with the little description I had scattered throughout the story up until now. And it looks AWESOME. Like, I seriously, seriously imagined Kozue to look like that. Like exactly, precisely, spot-on, to a T and insert any other phrase I looked up, haha. _It's on my **profile**!_

Thank you for all the lovely follows, favorites and reviews!

* * *

_**Eight**_

His fingers brushed over the paper note in his jacket's pocket, an unconscious gesture he didn't quite acknowledge as he followed Hotaka down the familiar road towards his house. Akashi's thoughts lingered on the poem he had read. The folded note Kozue had handed him before he had left the last time. She was curious, she had said, what he would think of this certain piece.

And just like he expected, it didn't disappoint him. It was truly a waste. How that girl had never considered using her talent to earn profit before and still didn't seem to wish to do so...that way of thinking was hard to comprehend. He would call it meaningless. Although Kozue had called it '_just for fun'_...

"Home has become quite lively towards weekend." Hotaka murmured, smiling gently at Akashi who returned the expression with a calm gaze. "It is nice to see Kozue getting along with people around her own age, I'm always afraid she gets too old way too fast because of me."

The teenager rolled around the spoken words of the elderly man in his head. For him it had always been nothing but a waste of time to go out and do things which didn't benefit his training or education. Shōgi could be called the only thing which maybe brought him more entertainment than anything else...although even in this board game. What Akashi really cared about was the strategic side of it.

Hotaka's granddaughter however, wasn't like him in that sense. Teenagers around their age would be fond of getting out, meeting up and do other useless things. But every time when he visited the Iijima household, she had been there.

"Iijima-san doesn't go out much?"

Akashi observed the way the old man turned his face towards him, still smiling as he cradled a few flowers in his arms. Another small gift for his granddaughter. Classical roses this time, glowing in a bloody red unlike the bright golden sunflowers he carried himself. The teen had found himself wondering how exactly she would react to something as simple as flowers if he'd give her those. He was curious.

"I'm afraid it is my fault." Hotaka chortled. "My son and his wife live in Tokyo because of work, you see. So she's always helping around the house. Since she was young I always took her with me to visit friends and I'm certain _we_ are turning her into a granny herself."

After he said that, he had to laugh. Amused by a handful of memories which probably came to the surface of his mind the second he spoke about it. And the redhead would lie if her manners and demeanor hadn't reminded him as well of someone who was older, more mature than the typical teen you'd see today.

"So I'm glad that Rie-chan is around." Hotaka continued. "And I enjoy your visits too, Seijūrō-kun. It is nice to see you getting along with Kozue as well."

"Likewise." Akashi replied, his attention already travelling towards the certain dark roof of the traditional house which came into view.

It was easy to recognize, the gate they had to open before they'd approach the building itself. The small yard in the front and the path which leaded to the door was always green. Grasses, bushes were growing there. A handful of flowers, lavender and daisies which grew there mostly on their own graced the property. And it was slowly becoming a sight he got used to. Familiar and refreshing because it wasn't comparable to the well trimmed garden from the mansion.

The two of them approached the entrance. The teenager's mind ready to take in the expression Kozue would make, to hear the proposal to prepare a cup of tea. Mostly green or black tea. Nothing he minded, the redhead preferred the herb taste of the warm drink himself. But what happened instead as Hotaka reached for the door was that someone else from the inside slid it to the side first.

He would have expected to see the black haired girl's face. Smiling. Amused that she greeted them first this time. But it was another pair of eyes he saw. Golden brown, the hair shorter. The ends more spiky than cut evenly. The pony pushed back by a hairband - and a bright grin clinging to her lips as she greeted them.

"Hota-ji, welcome home!"

Hotaka blinked at the girl surprised, the wrinkles in his face increasing as he laughed light-hearted at her beaming face. "Rie-chan, you're early today."

"Of course." Rie countered, shoving the door further aside to let them in. And only then she glanced at the other teenager. "Welcome, Akashi-_kun_."

He only stared at her. His lips drawn into a thin line. "Komura."

The short girl screwed up her nose, taking a few big steps inside without commenting his cold tune - she had probably expected it. Or maybe she was a bit disappointed because he didn't show any real reaction beside that. It was hard to tell because Rie already turned away from him, her feet hurrying to climb over the shoes onto the smooth wooden floor.

"Rie-chan, can you look for my notebook? It should be on my desk."

This time it was definitely the voice of Hotaka's granddaughter. It echoed down the hallway from another room, easily reaching them in the quiet house. And the dirty blond perked up at the request, only sending the newcomers a single glance before she quickly walked down the corridor towards her right.

"Okay!"

At least the annoying teen would leave his sight for a moment, he thought. He should've expected her to be around - he did, honestly. But not the second he stepped into the house. A sigh left him as he and the older man slipped out of their shoes, still carrying the presents which had been naturally bought on their way here until finally he could hear the very light steps he had come to known.

"Welcome home." Kozue greeted them with a smile.

His mismatched gaze rose to meet hers, observing immediately how the warmth in her orbs was slowly exchanged with surprise.

"Oh my."

Hotaka laughed at the way her mouth opened slightly, his expression filled with nothing but delight as he approached her to hand her his roses.

"Onazaki-san sends his greetings as well; he said you had talked about a poem you two read about roses."

Kozue accepted the crimson colored roses immediately, regaining her composure as she smiled brightly at her grandfather. "We did. It is so nice of you to remember, too. Thank you, grandpa."

The elderly man merely brushed the top of her head affectionately. Clearing his sore throat as he slipped away from the two teenagers, his figure already walking towards the living room of the house where his broad shōgi board stood proudly. Kozue, on the other hand, looked back towards Akashi with the small bouquet of roses still cradled in her arms. The surprise in her expression melted away as a glint of amusement twinkled in her eyes.

"You don't have to bring me presents, Akashi-kun."

The teenager in front of her started to smile faintly at her ever so present manners. Nothing which would have stopped him from bringing something anyway.

"I know."

At his short answer, her smile merely grew in size. The weight of the flowers in her arms shifted carefully, giving her enough freedom to raise a hand towards her face. It was a gesture he had gotten familiar with. The way she tugged a few hair strands behind her ear, breaking up the frame around her face as she nodded towards the kitchen.

"Would you mind carrying them into the kitchen? I'd hate to break any stalks."

Akashi shrugged with his shoulders, indicating wordlessly that he didn't see any problem with her simple request. And with her together, he stepped into the cozy kitchen of the house. The smell of tea was in the air as he waited patiently for the black haired girl to set the roses into an already prepared vase. Only then she turned around towards him, offering her complete attention to the redhead and the sunflowers in his hands.

"They're beautiful."

Kozue reached for the yellow flowers as she glanced at them thoughtfully. "They always remind me of summer. They're just so bright, aren't they?"

Akashi didn't reply, his different colored eyes were too busy ghosting over her face. Taking in the way her lips curled more on the right side than the left as she spoke of summer. It was different from what he had seen as he had brought the tea, or the chocolate. Just a bit, he mused. But the honesty in her words was every time something he found freshening.

"I'll put them onto my desk later." She said quietly as she prepared another vase for the sunflowers. "I'm certain the kitchen table doesn't need more colorful decoration"

The red haired teen glanced at the roses she talked about, staring at the broad petals silently while the girl still shifted around. Opening a cupboard here, turning on the water tap there - it created a comfortable silence between them. Until his thoughts finally returned to the folded note in his jacket's pocket that is. "I read the Haiku you gave me."

Kozue twisted her head around, blinking at him over her shoulder before she turned around to him fully. "And?"

There was excitement and curiosity laced throughout the tune she used. Something so simple and obvious which somehow amused the teen as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, keeping his fingers busy as they held onto the fabric of the jacket he wore.

"It's good. The pattern you used was similar to Yosa Buson's work."

At this comment her face lit up. "You noticed? I had read a book about the collection of his work. And I really liked it. He just has this, meaningful message he wanted to convey while his words seemed to be just light-hearted an_d_-" Kozue stopped herself from speaking any more, smiling sheepishly at the other teenager. "I'm rambling, aren't I? Sorry."

Akashi actually let his amusement reach his eyes as he shook his head. "I do not mind."

"But _I_ do." She replied with a laugh. "I don't want to bore you. Perhaps I should change the topic to something more fitting..."

Kozue reached for the kettle to set it on the stove, her hair swaying forward with the movement as she bowed her head. "...oh, I know." She turned the stove on, her attention wandering back towards the redhead. "How was your middle school, Akashi-kun? I always imagined the schools in Tokyo to be quite busy and loud in comparison to here."

"It was...not quiet at least."

The girl laughed at his confession, leaning against the counter behind her to offer him her complete attentiveness.

"That's a vague description."

"But it does characterize a lot already." Akashi replied with ease. "The basketball club I was part of there was always lively. My former teammates seemed to attract trouble no matter what."

"You were part of the basketball club there as well?"

"Indeed."

Kozue smiled at him. "It is nice to see that someone follows his passion even after middle school. Rie-chan quit volleyball in high school; she said she was too small to keep at it."

"I suppose..." He didn't really want to talk about her friend. Both Iijimas always mentioned her, but he just really wasn't interested in that dirty blond haired girl. She had shown nothing but utter disobedience, lack of manners and a stubborn head. It was a miracle she hadn't burst into the kitchen yet. "What about you, Iijima-san?"

"Me?" She blinked at him a bit puzzled. "My middle school was really small and very quiet, I guess. I was part of the calligraphy club back then..." She mused for a second over a little memory before she looked him in the eyes once more. "Now in high school it is a bit busier, my school is bigger as well. But I'm certain that Rakuzan High must be something else."

Akashi had wanted to reply. Feeling the need to keep their conversation at life because there were so many details she offered without really knowing it, maybe. The red haired teen, however, could clearly remember her neat and flawless handwriting. Something which had been definitely influenced by her previous club activities, her own view onto her middle school years and curiosity concerning his...he was inquisitive.

Because above all things, she was interesting.

But he could already hear the stomping feet of Rie, the kitchen door was suddenly roughly slid aside as she stood in its frame. The short girl waved a violet colored notebook around, her eyes glowing positively at her friend until she noticed his presence in the kitchen.

"I found it." She stated a lot less enthusiastic than she had looked like before.

"Oh, thank you." Kozue immediately left her spot next to the stove to approach the other girl. "I think my notes about Chemistry were in there..." And after she flipped it open, she nodded. "Here they are. We take the test on Wednesday, right?"

"Yeah." Rie answered quietly as her gaze narrowed at Akashi. "Let's study for it."

"Now?" Kozue looked up at her friend who bobbed her head eagerly in return.

"Totally, I need to ace that!"

The black haired girl chuckled. "Since when do _you_ want to study voluntary?"

"Since, _s_ince _forever_, Shou-chan. Duh." Rie huffed, pouting to make her point clear. "I'm sure Akashi-kun wants to play shōgi with Hota-ji anyway."

"_Oh_." Kozue breathed before she turned around to the only male teenager in the room. "You're right. I'm sorry for always keeping you from playing, Akashi-kun."

_That little..._

"I don't mind it at all actually, Iijima-san." Akashi explained calmly as the kettle suddenly started whistling.

Kozue sent him a relieved smile, obviously glad to hear that he had nothing against their small conversations before she slipped past him to prepare the tea she had originally wanted to cook as she had stepped into the kitchen.

"Let me just bring grandpa and Akashi-kun their tea, Rie-chan. Then we can study in my room."

"Okay~" The short girl singsong loudly. She sounded satisfied. And the bright grin she sent him only made it clearer.

Any amusement he had felt before left his bones as his eyes grew cold. It was a quiet staring contest the two of them shared, her smug expression forcing his fingers to hold onto his jacket tighter and tighter while his mind had started to forge ideas together how he'd be able to wipe of this annoying grin off her face. But that girl wasn't even worth his attention; she was nothing but a nuisance. A particular human being who didn't see the thin ice it treaded upon because it was too naive.

"I almost forgot." Kozue exclaimed as she turned around towards them with a tray in her hands.

Both gazes snapped towards the black haired girl who had been oblivious to the daggers which had been mentally thrown against another.

"Akashi-kun, would you mind if I gave you another Haiku to read? I'm curious what you would think of it, Onazaki-san and I created it together."

She clung to the tray a tad bit nervous, like someone who wasn't used to have found someone she could ask something like this. And for a moment the frozen mismatched orbs of the teen warmed up in a welcoming manner as he nodded swiftly.

"Of course. It would be a pleasure."

Kozue started smiling thankfully at him. The gesture was warm and comfortable. And carefully she walked past him, carrying the promised tea pot upon the wooden tray towards the living room. The girl left the kitchen behind. With a still expressionless Akashi and a Rie whose grin had shrunken in size until it nearly disappeared.

The short girl stared after her friend. Not quite trusting the sight she had seen, he guessed, judging by the way her mouth formed a breathless word or two. But then she suddenly glanced at him. The forehead set in wrinkles. And then Akashi could actually smile faintly because apparently he had won this round. _Of course he had_. There was no way he wouldn't.

But it took Rie a second to register this fact and afterwards she balled her hands into fists.

"You're _not_ special." She grumbled quietly, glaring at the red haired teen. "Just because you suddenly appeared and all- I, _I_ read her poems too, you know?"

It was a weak counterattack. And both of them knew that.

But the shorter one was definitely too childish to give up like a reasonable person and with a loud huff, Rie stomped out of the kitchen. Already calling for Kozue to start their studying, keen to get somehow rid of him in the process or at least his presence around Hotaka's granddaughter, he believed. She still reminded him of some little annoying dog, Akashi thought, as he slowly left the room as well.

He still had a shōgi match to play.

And a Haiku to look forward to afterwards.


	9. Chapter 9

Late updates are my _favorite_. Because I feel terribly guilty and annoyed with myself afterwards, haha. Sorry! Next to life and work, I'm just really lazy or just stare at Microsoft Word and wonder _what_ I should write or _what in the world_ Akashi would reply and stuff. He's a terrible character to get used to for me.

To the lovely guest reviewers! _**Guest**_ - Haha, those two would probably kill each other first. But hey, love all around, right? Although I can say that yeah, they won't end up together. Sorry, hehe; _**Yumi014**_ - Hey! And yes, Akashi's rival is certainly something else. I wonder if Akashi's view is influencing all but I do think that Rie's personality is just not everyone's cup of tea. I'm glad you liked it! _**YumiiAkashi**_ - Thank you very much! And no problem at all, Rie is a quirky character you either like or not - not because they're bad but just because. I'm really happy you like Kozue though! I always say I hurry but in the end I update very late, don't I? Curse my laziness. And _**2latet2login**_ - Hahaha, Rie is really something else, isn't she? You can imagine their friendship as the 'they knew each other since kindergarten to high school, are big opposites, but somehow still stuck together' childhood friend theme. They don't share many hobbies, but they just have always been together. And I'm certain she'll grow a bit on you guys with time, even if only a little. I'm really happy you're enjoying this story here, (and that you love Nanami!), and that you appreciate my slow development in the romance department! Thank you!

Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews!

And patience. Seriously. I'll try not to be late next time!

* * *

_**Nine**_

"I see."

Hotaka's expression fell immediately even though the teenager's tune had been calm. The older man crossed his arms in front of his chest; pursing his lips as his eyebrows seemed to fall further into his face to emphasis his regret.

"I'm sorry, Seijūrō-kun. This week has been really busy for me." His lips curled into a gentle smile by the end of the sentence. "Although if you don't mind you could go ahead without me? I'd arrive later to resume our match."

At this the red haired teen blinked at his shōgi opponent. That was something he hadn't expected, it was an offer which indicated a level of trust - too high for a simple friendship. Although the long months he had already played with the elderly man at this club had been enough time to get to know another to reach a different intimacy compared to other relationships. The company of Hotaka was something Akashi preferred over any classmate or student, even Reo maybe. The third year was rarely a person he saw outside of school or practice.

But why he'd let the teen step into his own house without him...

Akashi shifted on his sitting spot on the Tatami. The movement was small, his toes were curling as his mind took its time to observe and think. Calculate the situation like always. Hotaka, however, was only smiling at him. His expression brightening constantly until he started laughing very lightly, the raspy sound spreading the comfort only he seemed to be able to produce without even trying. One of the few traits which had drawn Akashi to him by the time they had started playing against each other on weekly basis.

"I'm certain Kozue would be happy, too. You could, how do you youngsters call it nowadays? 'Hang out' until I come home."

The teen actually felt the edge of his lips twitch into a faint smile.

"I suppose. Then I'd take you up on that offer, Hotaka-san."

"You make it sound so formal." The elderly man replied amused. "I'll be back before dinner, I promise."

* * *

And that's how he came to walk the familiar streets and paths all alone. Past the shops and trees. The quiet neighborhood which slowly leaded towards the part of the district where the Iijimas lived and truth to be told, it did feel a bit different without the other pair of steps beside him. Or the typical small talk the older man always started, telling him of his friends, Kozue or other little things about his deceased wife.

Instead of that there was only silence and the sound of rustling leaves and wind. And the echo of his own steps, faint and light against the pavement.

Akashi's gaze fell to the thin book in his hands. A little thing he had seen on his way to a practice match with his team. They were passing an old looking book store, small and tiny; it fitted just right in between two larger buildings. Looking like any other shop which somehow survived next to the popular brands. But the second his attentive glance saw something in between the recommendations in the display window, he had stopped in his tracks, not giving his teammates any excuse why he suddenly left them behind to purchase something randomly.

Although none of them really dared to question him either that is, after he replied plainly with _'A book'_, Reo had laughed at Hayama's face who had put on a grimace in embarrassment and something else. What else would he have expected from a person who walked into a book store?

Either way it had caught his eye, his brain immediately pointing out how that would be something which could interest Hotaka's granddaughter. A collection of poems around the time of their official invention, some big names and their peaks in history - things which would definitely interest her, he was confident.

But who could tell what for a face she'd make if she saw it?

Akashi closed the gate behind him, stepping towards the entrance of the familiar house. His different colored eyes were travelling around once as if it would help him distinguish a few details about who would be in the house...or better said if he could count on meeting the black haired girl alone or not this time. But nothing showed him an indication obviously.

All he could do was open the unlocked door, sliding it carefully to the side to reveal the entry area of the cozy home. And his gaze fell immediately to the floor to count the pairs of shoes which were placed their neatly next to another. He had no nerve for that short girl who seemed to do everything in her might to get on his nerves.

"Welcome- _oh_. Akashi-kun?"

Kozue appeared from around the corner, clutching to a woven bag. The surprise in her expression made it obvious that she hadn't heard of her grandfather's plans or if she did, then she hadn't expected him to appear anyway.

"Hotaka-san said to go ahead without him; I do hope I don't intrude?"

"Of course not." She said smiling but her blue orbs fell to the bag in her hands. "Although I wanted to go shopping right now, I'm afraid. I forgot to buy tofu for dinner...would you mind tagging along?"

* * *

The teenager was certain he had never been walking this much around in Kyoto.

Around school or to practice matches, yes, obviously. But even to most matches he got driven to by his chauffeur, to the shōgi club or to school. To all those places, because his personnel refused to let him go there by bus or feet. Probably to not burden his father in any way. It had taken him awhile to finally pursuade his driver in a subtle yet demanding way to let him out of the car before they reached the main gate of Rakuzan High. Just like how his driver was told by him to wait a few blocks away from the Iijimas' house when he picked him up.

Now, however, he was getting used to these paths, could remember the usual routes Kozue and her grandfather took on their way.

And even the inside of the supermarket was after the second visit a lot clearer than before in his eyes. The air conditioning in the building changed the air to a cooler degree which let goosebumps spread across his arms at the sudden drop of temperature. It forced him to take a deep breath out of reflex, his eyes easily following Kozue's confident strides through the aisles while his legs took a second to start moving once more again.

"I attend Sagano High." The black haired girl replied to his previous question. "A high school, not far from my district."

"I see."

She smiled at his calm expression, only turning away from him in favor of a plastic bag which had quite a handful of different vegetables in it. She scooped it up and stared at it for a moment, taking in the quality she seemed to deem good enough, he guessed, because she put it carefully into her basket before moving on.

"I know many students there from middle school, although we never really talked back then either. Just from seeing, you know? For you it had been all new here, hadn't it?"

"It had been, yes. The others from my previous club chose to attend all different high schools as well. Some stayed in Tokyo while others moved further away."

Akashi had come to a halt in front of a shelf, glancing at all the spices which had been neatly placed onto the furniture. It didn't really interest him, but from this angle he was able to glance at Kozue from the corner of his eye. Observing the way she held onto the basket with one of her hands while the other ghosted over the spices next to him in search for a specific one. From what he could see, her lips were pulled into a thoughtful line. A light hum was passing them as she grabbed a little package, rolling it around before blinking straightly at him.

"That sounds a bit sad...I guess everyone followed something else, a goal or aim."

A goal or aim...that was an interesting way to word it.

"I suppose." Akashi replied absent-minded while the girl leaded them further down the aisle, slowly leaving for the checkout counter in the back. "Teikō Junior High had formed many of us."

Kozue only glanced at him with a bright, welcoming expression. Not exactly knowing what exactly he had been talking about. Or how much he had seen how his previous teammates had all continued to change throughout their first year in high school from he had been able to observe at the tournaments. Akashi didn't agree at all with most of their perspectives, thought that they were wrong. But he couldn't deny that they had evolved somewhere along the way, leaving behind what had made them move forward in middle school mostly.

The black haired girl put her groceries carefully into the woven bag she had brought with her, paying for the ingredients with a polite smile before she left the supermarket behind. Kozue held onto the straps of the bag with both of her hands, as the two teenagers walked down the narrow path towards her home. Comfortable with the silence which spread over them because neither felt the need to break it right away, something Akashi found relaxing.

Other people always felt the need to speak about something. Anything.

But the redhead was already content with just walking like this. Eyeing the familiar trees and small shops they passed, glimpsing from time to time at the girl beside him whose profile indicated a soft smile on her lips. Just as content as he was with doing nothing but walking in silence.

Only as they reached an all too familiar crossroad, she did look at him. The wordless question lying upon her tongue and Akashi found himself smiling faintly in response because her face always only showed the simple honesty behind her requests. Nothing else. He shrugged with his shoulders, taking a slight turn to walk down the other path towards the park and Kozue laughed softly as she quickly followed him.

"I start to feel like I'm dragging you along with me against your will." She mused in amusement.

"I'd say no if I were against it."

Her gaze rose to meet his, sharing her good natured humor as her smile grew in size. It was actually a shame that soon they'd reach her house, he thought. The chance of her short friend being there by then was high, leaving him with the sour taste behind. Knowing that as soon as Rie would be there his time to talk with Hotaka's granddaughter would be cut short. It was an intriguing thought to know that he'd actually prefer to have more time alone. To learn more about the black haired girl or just engulf in the smooth exchanges they shared.

That reminded him of something.

Akashi reached into his jackets pocket, getting hold of the thin book he had bought a few days ago. With a swift movement he pulled it out, glancing at the old brown cover which made it look like any other unimportant little notebook out there. Although it contents were nothing too usual either, the readers of such pieces didn't care about flashy looks.

"I saw this." The red haired teen stated as he held the book out to her.

Kozue blinked at him in surprise, coming to a halt on the earthy path. Forcing both teens to stand beneath a shade the big tree threw onto them, shielding them from the warm sunrays above them. He observed closely how she at first looked at him before she dared to check out the present he had got her this time. Her eyes narrowed lightly, in order to read the small letters across the cover before they widened and she realized just what exactly he had bought her.

"Oh." She breathed, reaching for it carefully, slowly - as if the object could break if she wouldn't treat it like this.

His mismatched gaze stared intently at her. Observing the way the stormy cool blue in her eyes twisted and swirled in the sunlight, how the shadows danced across her features as a breeze tugged and pulled at the leaves of the trees around them. And with a surprising satisfaction he could see how her lips spread into a warm smile. Not like her polite or amused one. It was different, an emotion of complete gratitude and happiness in it which gave his nerve system a rush.

He caused this smile.

Not anyone else.

Only him.

And Kozue finally looked up at him again, a soft laugh bubbling out of her mouth as she held the tiny book closer to her chest.

"Akashi-kun, you don't have to." She started once more, although the attempt was half-hearted because she already knew he wouldn't listen to her. Not after she had already told him that twice and he returned with another little present for her anyway. "But this is really thoughtful. I always looked for something like this but never really found it."

They still stood in the middle of the park, not moving ahead as they looked at each other. Her head slightly tilted upwards because he was a bit taller than her, not by much. But he was still looking down at her a bit, just like he had to do when he had spoken to Satsuki in the past. A tiny gesture, but big enough to be noted by him in this very moment.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Akashi replied steadily without missing a heartbeat.

"I feel a bit spoilt." She confessed in amusement. "How can I repay all those presents?"

The red haired teen shrugged with his shoulders, he didn't need anything. All he wanted was to see her reactions, because not a single one had disappointed his curiosity and need to feel this certain buzzing feeling. The attention she showered him with. The same level she met him upon without looking up or down on him, without this sweating nervousness or fear others expressed. He had expected her to fade back into the background like many others. But she didn't. And that kept his eyes straying back to her over and over again.

"Maybe I can cook your favorite meal? I wonder, what do you like to eat, Akashi-kun?"

He didn't like seaweed, he thought. Or the taste of pickled ginger.

"Anything."

The word left him with a breath. Some part of him was feeling a bit immature in the early afternoon, because he wouldn't mind anything she cooked. The meals he had eaten at the Iijima household had always this unfamiliar charm to them, the flavor was nice. The taste good. Different from what he was used to. From what the skilled personnel at the mansion prepared for him day after day. But the imperfection of home cooked meals was something he came to appreciate.

Kozue tilted her head lightly to the side, her straight black hair swaying with the movement.

"Anything? Well then, I guess I'll have to surprise you."

Akashi chuckled. "I'll be waiting."

She returned his answer with another smile of hers, finally starting to move once more. He immediately fell into step beside her, cherishing the lightness of the mood in the air. The stress from school or basketball or his home had vanished. Even if only for a moment, it was enough for his muscles to relax. His eyes were glimpsing at the girl beside him from the corner of his eyes, watching her observe the thin book in her hands with the same warm expression she had sent him.

And he wondered what else he should give her next time.

She liked green tea.

She liked almonds.

Sunflowers reminded her of summer.

What would she say about another kind?

Akashi was curious. Still. None of her reactions were shocking or completely different, but that didn't seem matter as his interest in her didn't falter. She was pleasant company to have around. Even if he couldn't agree with her view on certain things, it was something she had common with her grandfather who never seemed to lose interest to play shōgi against him. No matter how often he lost against the red haired teen.

And after a few minutes of silence, Kozue suddenly perked up, remembering something as she carefully put his present into her comfortable cardigan's pocket, only to retrieve her mobile phone instead.

"I had written a Haiku two days ago as I was here, but I had typed it onto my phone because I forgot my notebook..." With a sheepish smile she glanced towards him. "I couldn't help but wonder if you'd like to read it as well?"

"Do you often save them on your phone?" He asked her as he looked at the simple white device in her hand.

"I do actually." Kozue laughed. "I rarely use it for something else though...feels like a waste, doesn't it?"

Akashi didn't use it that often either, he mused. He had no one to call or text besides his driver and occasionally Reo to make sure the practice or meet ups to matches went smoothly. But as he saw her flick her phone open, pressing a few buttons to show him what she had written - definitely another poem which had the potential to get published even when she refused to see anything but enjoyment in them - he couldn't help but reach for his own one as well.

"Send it to me."

Kozue stopped typing for a moment to offer him her complete attention instead. "Really?"

The teen felt the corner of his lips twitch into a faint smile, it felt like a big side-step around the bridge they shared up until now. Her grandfather and that little annoying friend of hers. Akashi nodded, easily offering her his crimson colored mobile phone to exchange their mail address and number through the scan option.

"You can send me one whenever you want. I want to read them."

Ah.

There it was again.

Akashi could feel the buzzing sensation spreading through his nerves as her eyes locked with his. Her genuine laugh lit up her expression as she nodded gladly, no useless embarrassment or annoying stuttering accompanying her as she lifted her phone to his to exchange the information.

And then they reached the end of the green park, stepping back onto the road which leaded them to her home. It was no surprise that the dirty blond haired girl already stood at the entrance, greeting them loudly while asking where Kozue had been - obviously not happy that he had been with her. But the redhead could care less as he felt the weight of the small device in his pocket.

In his eyes he had won that day.


	10. Chapter 10

Phew, this time I really had a hard time to think about what I should write in this chapter. I do have a few key events in mind but until then there must be some development and stuff. Or it would continue way too fast for my liking. But what exactly! My mind was blank. My bad.

And I had to check something (and _still_ didn't really find it) because I don't know how the Rakuzan members refer to each other? Akashi is simple; he addresses all of them by their first name. I know that Reo calls Akashi 'Sei-chan' and Kotarō refers to Reo as 'Reo-nee' but what about Eikichi? And how _the others call each other_? I didn't really find it in the manga as I tried to check it quickly so I could only guess...do you guys know it by any chance? It'd be amazingly helpful.

To the lovely guest reviewers! _**Guest**_ - Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!, _**YumiiAkashi**_ - Oh, I just love your description of Rie! And yes, those mistakes. I just can't upload a single chapter without them, eh? Shame on me, haha. And oh my, _thank you_ for all those compliments! I feel so giddy and trust me, Akashi is such a pain! Hahaha, I'm so relieved you like my take on him., _**Xmidniteangel15X**_ - Their war will a long and bloody one, haha. I'm really happy to hear you like my story! And Akashi's team will definitely make an appearance (in this chapter already a small one). I'm not sure about the other miracles yet - we will have to see. And Kozue seeing one of his matches...that will be my secret for now, hehe.

It is extremely short! Like really short. **Sorry**. Do you guys have any headcanons concerning Akashi or inspirational stuff? Because that guy is my death, haha.

* * *

_**Ten**_

He stared at his mobile phone with a calm expression on his face. His gaze was busy reading the few words on the screen. A poem, Kozue had sent him a few days after they had exchanged their contacts. And now where he sat in the Cafeteria of his high school, he had found time to read it next to his meal. The noise around him was easily drowned out, other students who were talking to another. Eikichi's loud chewing was something he had learned to ignore since the first year of high school; just like Kotarō's brainless talking about things no one really cared about.

It felt like a background humming, a terrible music piece no one paid attention to.

Akashi's finger pressed a button to reply, his mind musing on what exactly he should answer. Her short poem had tickled the back of mind, reminding him definitely of another piece he had read somewhere and he knew already that the girl had probably wanted to see if he'd recognize the pattern again like last time.

An amusing game.

"Right, Sei-chan?"

The redhead blinked at the person who sat on the opposite side of the table. Reo's familiar bright eyes seemed to smile at him over something he didn't know. Or better said something he hadn't been listening to which his teammates had talked about. At his captain's silence, the upperclassman only leaned forward, trying to catch Akashi's attention with the movement.

He had been the first to warm up once more after the Winter Cup, the teen recalled. Who had suggested training harder, becoming better. Always the one to seek out peace instead of conflict. Even though the redhead still refrained from seeing any improvement in his seniors, their last victory had been only thanks to him and no one else.

"We thought about a little meet up! Going out to eat with the team before the preliminaries start."

"Why would I care about such things?" Akashi replied, raising an eyebrow as Reo's expression fell slightly.

"Oh, we _never_ do such things, Sei-chan. It would be fun."

It was easy to hear how even Eikichi stopped eating for a second beside him, the tall bronzed teenager chewed quietly on his last piece of meat as he watched the exchange of the others with a curious glint. Akashi was certain that the center of their team didn't care as long as long as he'd be still able to eat something there. Reo had always been the one to push and encourage more interactions in the team.

"Reo-nee is right! _Come on_. I wanna go and eat Okonomiyaki."

Kotarō tried to grin into his direction, lifting his arms to cross them behind his head. His broad grin exposed his white teeth, suggesting a confidence he didn't have after their fall out last year. But even Akashi was getting tired by their antics; a little event like this could be used to boost their motivation. Giving them maybe enough strength to finally do what he expected from him. InterHigh was closing in on them after all.

Akashi mused over this possibility for a second. He didn't go out much, training, learning and towards the weekend his day at the Iijimas' filled a lot of space in his schedule already. He rarely saw any use in such things anyway, but he knew he wasn't the only one who didn't attend appointments like these.

Kozue didn't either.

Hotaka had told him that. She was a lot at home, she visited elderly people. Friends of her grandfather. But next to that short girl, he had never seen another classmate or friends of hers at her place. Even though she was a pleasant company in contrast to others...

"Fine." Akashi stated in the end."Do not disappoint me again at the preliminaries."

Reo smiled into his direction while Kotarō actually cheered, kicking Eikichi beneath the table because the broad teenager hadn't reacted as delighted as his comrades. Their table turned suddenly noisy once more as their conversation carried on, plotting and planning when they should go. But the redhead's attention had already travelled back towards the mobile phone in his hands.

_'Kobayashi Issa. His famous hokku verses had been his passion. Is this turning into a guessing game?'_

He flicked the phone shut, putting it away as their break came slowly to an end. And only after the next lessons had passed, their club activities starting he realized in the locker room that he had indeed received a message in return. Akashi shrugged on a loose shirt for practice, opening the message he had received with a few pressed buttons...

_'I guess it is. I'm sorry, but it is amusing how you always seem to know it.'_

Akashi's lips twitched into a faint smile, his mismatched gaze reading her reply once more. Was she part of any club? Or did she reply him on her way from school to home? The redhead knew she had mentioned that she had attended the calligraphy club in middle school but she didn't clarify if she continued with this activity in Sagano High as well.

His thumb hovered over the buttons, the gears in his mind grinding against another as he thought of an answer. It was too early to let their conversation die already.

_'I do not mind, it is indeed amusing me as well.'_

The teenager actually continued to stare at the crimson colored device as he had sent the message away. Wondering how long it would take her to reply because he still didn't know if she did have club activities after school or not, or maybe she was already at home. Or at the park. He could imagine her being there...the quiet spot in Kyoto surrounded by green and the huge pond.

Akashi blinked at his phone suddenly signaled the arrival of a text message.

_'I'm relieved to hear that. But aren't you busy with your basketball club by now, Akashi-kun?'_

The teen closed his locker with his free hand. Suddenly deciding that today he'd watch more over the training of the other club members than joining the practice himself. He'd just visit the gym later, doubling his own training schedule because for now it seemed more important to keep this conversation alive.

_'A bit. What about you, Iijima-san?'_

Akashi reached for the clipboard on the bench, quickly checking the plan he had written for this week's practice. Maybe he should change the endurance training tomorrow, it would depend how far they'd come today. Since Chihiro graduated they needed another club member to fill the gap. There was no one who came close to the position the fifth man, the shadow who ensured their triumph if needed...even though his senior had disappointed him anyway. After that one match he hadn't appeared to practice anymore, resigning from the club completely.

It had made Akashi wonder, why his other upperclassmen hadn't done so either, strangely keen on earning back whatever trust they thought he had in them.

Ah.

Another message.

_'I only help the tea ceremony club sometimes. I guess, I prefer to spend some time at the park more than club activities after school.'_

So she was at the park, or on her way there at least, he mused. It felt like as if he could smell the note of the different flowers, the trees and earth from that quiet sanctuary of hers. He could easily see why she enjoyed being there, it fitted her well. Quiet and composed unlike many other teenagers around their age.

"Sei-chan! Are you free next Friday?"

Akashi looked up from his phone. He had already moved towards the exit of the lockers. Pushing the door open which leaded into the big hall of their school's gym, it had been Reo who had called his name. His tall figure already holding onto a basketball as his face seemed to glow in something close to immature happiness. The certain dark haired student had always been rather optimistic.

"For our _date_." Reo smiled, obviously trying to exaggerate his suggestion.

"Reo-nee, don't call it that." Kotarō yelled from the other side of the court, dribbling his basketball in front of him.

The redhead's calculating gaze fell to the clipboard in his other hand, scanning the words and numbers he had written before he glanced at his black haired teammate once more.

"I suggest you to start your exercises, Reo. If you can still make your silly jokes, I'm certain; you have the energy to double your effort."

"_Sei-chan_..." It was a regretful whine, the tune obviously refraining from sounding any more annoying.

"I'm free next Friday, so be quiet and start your training."

Out of the corner of his eye he could observe how Reo's expression lit up slightly, glad that their team made an effort to spend some time together next to the daily training after school. Although Akashi saw in it nothing more but a forced motivation boost to keep all their minds set on improving. Hadn't Shintarō been the one to tell him that he now was aiming to win with this team and not alone? It was something the red haired teen didn't really care about. He had seen how simple it was to get disappointed by others who did not show the same ambition as he did himself.

But Akashi was ready to observe if any small idea like that would influence their future evolvement in any way.

His attention soon drifted back towards his phone, he had still held onto it while his teammates hurried to start with the exercises he had told them to do. Kozue's message was still displayed. Making him read it again, just one more time, before he chose to reply, too.

_'I see. You didn't continue with calligraphy in high school?'_

This time it didn't take her long to reply.

_'No, the calligraphy club didn't exist anymore. But I don't mind.'_

Of course she wouldn't. Hotaka's granddaughter was a patient girl, he thought. And the more his attention was drawn to the small device in his hand, the more his comrades grew curious who their captain was contacting. Akashi was still thinking, musing over what he should reply or ask because the simple connection they had through the phone made it all more relaxing. There was no way that short girl would be able to interrupt him now.

However, before Akashi could have formed a reply he had received one more message by the black haired girl.

_'You shouldn't neglect your club activities by replying to my endless messages, Akashi-kun.'_

Was she smiling? The redhead could imagine her doing so.

_'Perhaps.'_

"Nah, Akashi. Who are you talking to?" Surprisingly it was Eikichi, the tall teen who had stopped his exercise to look at him. A few of the other club members stood behind him, talking to another. Maybe even using their cheap excuses to make their senior go ask the captain, because they were afraid to do it themselves - it wouldn't surprise him.

"None of your concern, Eikichi."

_'Well then, I'll see you on the weekend, won't I?'_

It was amusing how smooth the flow of the conversation felt like whenever he talked to Kozue. No matter how or in which form. The lack of hesitation made it simply more enjoyable, reminding him of his old middle school days where he and Shintarō had often chosen to hang out. Club activities or not.

_'Indeed.'_

The red haired teen was about to put his phone away, lifting his clipboard instead to check the further plan of today's practice until suddenly his phone vibrated once more. Akashi glanced at his mobile phone one more time, slightly curious about what it could be. And as expected it was yet another message of Kozue, although this time it was a photograph she had sent him.

A bunch of Hydrangeas, the blossoms were in full bloom. Pale violet, it reminded him that he had probably seen them before. At the park, where she must be now. The corners of his lips curled slightly upwards, quickly noting the two words beneath the picture where she had typed simply _'Good luck!'_, as if he needed something childishly as that.

Finally he pocketed his phone, looking up towards the other club members who had started running their laps or did their usual exercises. Except Reo who had stopped in mid-step to look at him. Akashi lifted an eyebrow, his lips freezing back into a thin emotionless line as he wordlessly awaited a comment by his fellow teammate.

But instead of that Reo just started running again.


	11. Chapter 11

Whoops, I died there for a few days, haha. _Sorry_, guys! I've been really tired these days; the good old me caught a cold even though it's all sunshine outside. And if I get sick, I always get the full package. Headache, sore throat, fever, painful coughs and a stuffy nose. My voice sounded really; really funny these past days (still does according to my little brother) and I just really didn't feel like sitting down and writing, hehe. I had to update my other story, too. And that act took my last ounce of energy.

But I'm already feeling a lot better now - so I'm finally doing my best to get back on track again. And I really had to address this joke in this chapter, haha. Don't take it too serious - but how in the world does Akashi change his eye color and everyone is cool with it? Anime logic.

Thanks to the lovely guest reviewers! _**Xmidniteangel15X**_ - I'm glad you enjoyed it!, _**YumiiAkashi**_ - Who knows, oh, who knows? Haha, I don't know if it will be already that Friday date but I can already say that it won't be the last time Reo sets up these dates. Where Kozue could possibly come to as well. Or maybe Akashi will see her somewhere else? Or not? So many possibilities with a curious Reo and co! Muhahaha. I'm really happy to hear that you're still enjoying the story! This time I'm really late though, sorry about that, haha. I'm always such a whining kid when I'm sick. Thank you for your patience! And _**Yumi014**_ - I'm really curious about that as well, hahaha. I haven't thought about that yet. I'm happy to hear that you liked this chapter and the little view on other parts of Akashi's life. And how Kozue is slowly taking a spot in it as well even though she isn't physically there, hehe. Thank you for suggesting that little video there! It made me laugh, Akashi is such a busy-body with a very healthy attitude, haha.

Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! And also the suggestions and possible references, they really helped me!

* * *

_**Eleven**_

"And then Nao-chan said she'd try to become the manager of the soccer club."

"Really? That's good for her."

Rie let her head roll forward as she lifted the candy to her mouth she had unwrapped before. The two of them sat on a bench, awaiting the bus which would take them a few stops to a station where they could walk the rest. Every Friday the two of them would do that, mostly because the dirty blond haired girl was too lazy to walk all the way. At least towards the end of the week they should get a break from that.

Lazily she kicked her feet out, letting her legs swing back and forth lightly as she rolled the sugary treat around her mouth.

It was a comfortable silence in between the two of them. Something the short girl had gotten used to over all the years they have already known each other, and slowly she let her eyes wander around. Glancing at the trees on the other side of the street, the bus sign next to them and a cat which slept on a tall fence not far away...

But as Rie finally blinked towards the black haired girl beside her, she could only see her slender profile while Kozue was actually busy with something else. She stared at the simple mobile phone in her hand, reading something before she replied by pressing a certain amount of buttons.

Rie tilted her head lightly to the side, furrowing her brow at the rather rare sight. She never texted this long with her grandfather or one of his friends - and as far as the short girl knew - her best friend didn't really use the device much to talk to anyone really beside her or her family. Hell, Kozue and she didn't even call each other much, too. Those two saw each other every day anyway.

Using her tongue to push the candy to the left side of her mouth, she leaned towards the taller girl.

"_Nah_, Shou-chan. Who are you texting there?"

Kozue twisted her face towards her at the sound of her voice, sending her that familiar warm smile which would always be special, Rie decided. Always so friendly no matter with whom she talked. But the little grin which had grown on her own lips in return was slowly shrinking as she heard who it was on the other end of the line.

"Oh, it is Akashi-kun. He says that he and his team are going to a national competition soon. Apparently they won last year. That's amazing, isn't it?"

Rie stared at the black haired girl, her eyes widening as her lips parted in a voiceless shriek. Akashi? Since when had these two exchanged their phone numbers? Since when were they texting? The dirty blond haired girl had already known that this suspicious guy was pretty persistent in a way. Always showing up on the weekend at the Iijima's. Looking at Kozue with those really weird eyes of his, all nice and friendly - _who_ was he supposed to be anyway?

"_Heeh_..." Rie drawled disinterested as she leaned back onto her spot on the bench. "Akashi-kun, huh..."

Frowning, the shorter one of them started chewing on her candy instead, crushing the fruity sugar ball with her teeth.

"I bet he is all arrogant and stuff. One of those rich Rakuzan kids."

Kozue laughed lightly at her sour tune, starting to type something into her phone. Probably another reply to the very red haired guy, she was trying to badmouth right now. But the girl beside her didn't even try to encourage her insult in any way. Instead she only smiled at her, amused.

"He is actually very nice, Rie-chan. You should just try to talk to him."

The shorter one of them huffed loudly, crossing her arms as she pursed her lips. Showing off, with any gesture she knew of, that she certainly wasn't going to do just that. She had seen the look in his eyes, that damn annoying smile as she had told him to back off. And he had come to visit the Iijimas on the next weekend anyway. _Stubborn snob kid_, her mind grumbled as she shook her head.

"_No way_. I bet he only wants Hota-ji's old shōgi board. It looks special."

The corners of Kozue's lips curled ever so softly as she suddenly stood up, shutting her phone. Their bus was slowly rolling to a halt, and both teenagers grabbed their bags to step into the vehicle. On their way to sit down on a pair of seats in the back, the black haired girl turned ever so slightly to her friend. Obviously still amused by her childish antics.

"I'm certain that if Akashi-kun comes from a wealthy family, he wouldn't need grandpa's old shōgi board."

Rie opened her mouth to retort, grasping for any other excuse she could have found in her brain somewhere - but none came. And she was forced to sulkily shut her lips and grimace as she cradled her school bag closer to her chest. Kozue really failed to see any bad intentions in any person out there. A quality which certainly made her to that wonderful person, the short girl could call her best friend. But it was something which still made it too easy to take advantage of as well, Rie thought.

That Akashi was probably going to be one of those people, too.

Totally.

"I don't like him." She grumbled quietly to herself, slumping down further into the stiff seat as she glared out of the window of the bus.

...who was he anyway?

* * *

Akashi Seijūrō.

"Do you want the same tea as always?" Kozue called, her voice echoing down the hallway from the kitchen to the little work office of her father where Rie had claimed the old computer the second they had arrived.

"Yes!" The short girl replied lightly, eagerly turning towards the screen which definitely belonged to an older generation than the one she had at home.

But it was enough. The girl only needed something which worked and now where she typed his name into the search machine, she did wonder if she'd find anything at all. Who knew who that guy was? Maybe there would be nothing, but at least then Rie could say that she did try to find out something about that stupid intruder. Maybe some blackmail if she was lucky...or just something, a tiny little thing to show Kozue that he was nothing but bad news.

"Ah."

Her golden orbs lit up as she did find something, a description to a link which contained the familiar name of the red haired teenager who had dared to invade the peaceful life they had. Quickly she grabbed the computer mouse, clicking onto the certain highlighted words which led her to an article about some random basketball competition. What it exactly was didn't matter, she mused, what she did care about was the picture of that annoying guy who stood there with a handful of other boys. Around his age probably - although they were all taller than him - holding onto a trophy which was bigger than his own head.

_'Teikō Junior High won again.'_

_'Talented generation.'_

"Whatever." Rie grumbled as she scrolled further down. That made him only more suspicious. If he was such a great guy who won competitions, why did he bother to visit Kozue every weekend?

Her gaze narrowed at the picture of a younger Akashi. Either first or second middle school year...which made him around fourteen or something as the photo was taken. He was smaller than he was now, his hair longer than the hair cut she had seen last. But what made her blink the most was the color of his eyes.

"..._Shou-chan?_"

"Yes?"

"...do you know if people change the _color_ of their eyes?"

"Mh..." The sound of faint and light steps filled the empty house until finally Kozue appeared in the entrance of the small room, glancing at the shorter girl mildly surprised as she mused over her answer. "Well, completely different? I don't think so. I mean, babies might but I am not so sure."

Agitated, Rie shook her head. Turning away from the screen to stare at her friend. "No, not babies. Like, fourteen year olds."

"Teenagers?" She replied puzzled, before slowly shaking her head. "No, I don't think they do that at all. Why?"

"...I knew it. Shou-chan_, come on_. Come here!" Quickly the dirty blond haired girl waved with her arms around, hectically making it clear that the other one should hurry to come closer. "I need to show you something, I knew that Akashi was freaking messed up. _Come on_, you need to see that!"

"Akashi? Do you mean Akashi-kun? What about him?"

"_Look_!" Rie urged again, only calming her voice as Kozue finally stepped closer. "Look at this picture from when he was in middle school! _Both_ his eyes were red!" With a finger she pointed at the broad screen, waving her fingertip from left to right to emphasis her words. "So he is _either_ using a gold contact in just one eye- which is _gross_, _retarded_ and totally _lame_ - or one of his eyes changed the color! Which is _weird_ and freaking _scary_."

The taller girl blinked calmly at the picture on the screen, her moment of silence enough to give Rie enough energy to continue her onslaught. With a dramatic sigh she furrowed her brow, leaning back into the comfy chair she sat upon while she made sure to sound as reasonable as possible. Or at least as reasonable as she could ever sound like.

"I think this is a sign, Shou-chan. We _need_ to stay away from him."

But as she glimpsed at her dear friend, certain to see an understanding look in her stormy blue eyes - all she did see was a very warm smile upon her lips as she still observed the photograph on the webpage.

"I actually think he looks really nice on this picture. He did mention that he hadn't always been the captain of his team, but he never said which number he used to be on the team. _Oh_." Kozue's expression lit up as she pointed towards a tall slender teen who stood beside the younger Akashi. The face sharp, the hair short and black. "That must be Nijimura-san he has told me about. Click on that other photograph, please."

Rie stared at the girl beside her. Shocked and utterly confused. When had those two talked _so much_? When had he ever told her all that? _Why_ did he tell her all that in the first place? The dirty blond girl didn't like the sound of all of this. That weird guy wasn't good enough for Kozue; nobody was good enough for her. She'd need some super angel who had to be nicer than her - and who knew if that was even possible.

Obviously growing frustrated, she turned towards the computer and closed the page she had found, turning the system quickly down after to stop any further investigation on the individual called Akashi Seijūrō. It had turned into something close to optimistic curiosity, which wasn't allowed anyway. Never.

"We should do our homework instead." Rie changed the topic. "I didn't get the last part."

Kozue blinked at her for a moment, a bit surprised at her sudden decision to turn off the computer just like that. But with a smile she nodded, straightening her back before she slowly turned towards the exit of the cozy office.

"How about we do them in the living room? The tea should be ready by now."

"Okay~" The short girl replied lightly, dragging the last syllable out as the resident of the house already made her way towards the kitchen. Grudgingly, Rie's attention returned towards the now black screen. Glaring at the nothingness of the display which had shown a picture of the red haired teen a few moments ago. So much for that, she mused. Stupid.

With a defeated sigh she slid down the chair she sat on, her back nearly lying flat on the seat cushion as she stared at the ceiling of the room with a thoughtful stare. Kozue was just too nice to see how weird that guy was. Rie knew that. Every alarm in her brain had tingled...which it did whenever a guy was too close and for too long around the black haired girl - but still.

What could she do to get rid of him?

The time seemed to tick by slowly. The scent of the fresh made tea drifted into the air, signaling that the other girl had finished her preparation. And even though the homework had been her idea, mostly excuse, she groaned quietly at the idea of already sitting down and doing them even though the weekend was right in front of them.

Tomorrow would be Saturday.

The same day this Akashi always came around. He always appeared with Hotaka. Around noon when the older man returned from the shōgi club, although Rie certainly didn't understand why he had to always tag along like that. Frowning at nothing in particular, she pondered if it was possible to just lock the door to keep him out. Something, somehow - just to make sure he'd stay away.

Or...

With a startled jump Rie climbed onto her feet. The dull golden brown orbs were suddenly shining once more with the grand idea which had found a way into her mind all by itself. With hurried steps she rushed out of the office towards the living room, a grin adorning her face like it had always done. It was funny how easily her mood could always get better.

"Shou-chan!"

"Yes?"

"Let's go out tomorrow! I saw a new dessert shop at Nakona Station last week. We _totally_ need to try the cakes there."

Kozue only smiled at her.

"Let's do that."

* * *

_I already got to warn you guys, I'll be gone from next Wednesday to Monday! 11th to 16th. Which means there won't be any update either in that time, because I've got no access to computer, internet whatsoever. I'll definitely update before that however!_


	12. Chapter 12

I feel so rude! Geesh, everything added up and we suddenly left _a lot_ earlier when I expected. I had no time to do anything but grab my stuff and jump into the car! I am so sorry for those who had waited patiently and then ended up getting no new chapter to read, but I hurried home and immediately started to make this chapter a bit longer than intended as an apology!

To the lovely guest reviews! _**Yumi014**_ - Hahaha, you don't have to like Rie! She isn't a bad person but there are always people you don't really like even though they haven't done anything to offend you. I hope you will enjoy the story anyway!; _**Xmidniteangel15X**_ - Well, she is persistent, isn't she? It's hilarious how different you guys view her; _**Guest**_ - I'm afraid I got to disappoint you, lovely reader. The pairing of this story is already set and I won't change it because honestly, I can't imagine Akashi to ever really like Rie, haha; _**Guest²**_ - You're actually right. Akashi's rival is certainly something else! And don't worry, there won't be any clichéd plot twist, not a fan of those. I can already promise that Akashi won't fall for Rie and Rie won't fall for him. They are both just fighting for Kozue's attention like five-year old. And _**Stacey**_ - Sorry for the late update! Here it is!

Thank you for all your lovely reviews and favorites and follows and everything else. You are awesome!

* * *

_**Twelve**_

Silence.

It was silence that met him as Hotaka slid the door to the side, revealing the all too familiar entry area of the comfortable home he had actually gotten used to see. But something was missing. And he could tell what it was the second he stepped over the boundary, taking a deep breath after they had left the spring outside behind them. It was this certain note which didn't fill the air. The scent of herb tea, sweet and very faint which had always mingled with the flowers Hotaka would carry with him or the previous ones which had decorated this house at least a few days ago.

But there was nothing like that in the air. No clicking of porcelain against the counter, or soft and light steps against the floor in the corridor. There was just this calm silence, fitting the traditional building and the old man beside him. But for Akashi the usual tranquility he preferred felt suddenly a bit unsettling. In his eyes it didn't seem right.

"_Oh_, they are still not back." Hotaka mused, gaining the attention of a certain pair of eyes.

"They aren't." The redhead repeated nonchalant. But he was certain he could feel his nerves turning colder as realization hit him. So Rie was here, too. _Of course_.

His attention lay completely upon the older man who turned with a smile towards the teenager, calm and patient like always. While the redhead's thoughts swirled around the alien-like atmosphere in this house without the presence he had expected to meet.

"Rie-chan and Kozue went out for a change, although I was certain they'd already be back by now."

He should have known. That short girl had started to pull every trick she had out of her sleeve in order to annoy him. To cut off every possible conversation or moment he could have shared with Hotaka's granddaughter, and even if it certainly was a childish thing - he could feel his left eye twitch. Akashi was feeling annoyed by her meddling.

"Oh well, how about we put those aside ourselves then?" Hotaka chuckled as he glanced down to the flowers in his arms. The pink carnations were still glowing against the simple fabric of the sweater the older man wore; his boney fingers were carefully brushing over the colorful blossoms as he started to slip out of his sandals. He urged the teenager to do the same with a little smile and after a short moment the guest followed his example.

"I'm certain; Kozue will be delighted to see them."

Akashi's mismatched gaze fell to the simple bouquet in his hands. The knowledge that she wasn't there was numbing the curiosity which had been crawling through his veins. An unsatisfying feeling, he thought as he slowly walked after Hotaka towards the kitchen. It was a situation he had never been in before really.

The faint glow of anticipation which had swirled around in his mind, expecting, wondering, calculating - only to find that who he had been looking for wasn't there...

She had liked simple flowers, so he couldn't help but want to see her reaction when she saw a different kind. Asters. A flower which was boasting with its deep purple crone, the blossoms overlapping another in a way where it captivated the attention of many. Proud and pulsating in a way. But now he had to put his expectations on hold, the silence of the house a little thorn in his nerves as he finally stepped into the kitchen. He had never really seen it like this before.

No cups on the kitchen table. No kettle close to the stove.

And no black hair which was swaying from side to side with her every movement as she wandered through the small room, always busy with something. But never busy enough to not share her attention. His inner voice became quiet as he watched Hotaka open a cupboard to his right, reaching for two vases which had been neatly placed onto the shelf. Familiar objects which somehow made him look back towards the asters once more.

"She will love them." Hotaka said, as if he had seen his eyes wander.

The old man, however, still had his back towards the teenager. Filling the vases with water at the sink. The grey haired man was smiling, Akashi knew he was. It was a gesture you'd always hear in the way he spoke, even if he was still doing something entirely else. Shifting around here and there before he set the glass vases onto the kitchen table in front of them.

"She always had a soft spot for flowers, just like my wife."

The red haired teen observed the way the wrinkles in Hotaka's face increased. He looked a bit older than before, but the smile on his lips had grown in size. The pale eyes of the man were warming up with the memories of the past and his deceased wife which obviously only brought good emotions back than bad.

"You have told me about her before." Akashi stated, turning towards one of the vases. "You brought her presents as well."

The elderly man suddenly started laughing. "Oh, I did. Even long before we married, it was a flower every time we met." Hotaka became quite for a second, musing over his words before he started to carefully unwrap the flowers from the paper they had been lying in. "I was a romantic young man back then; I always tried to find her a different flower. Never the same one."

Just like now, the redhead noted.

Hotaka always picked a small bouquet of flowers on their way which differed a lot from the last he had brought home. A different kind, a different color. Often it was somehow linked to a little conversation or memory of the Iijimas, giving the present this certain special twist which made the whole little ritual endearing to a degree. And maybe a bit addicting if you could call it that, Akashi thought as he glanced at the asters he was putting into the other vase.

"But one of them was always the most special." The grey haired man chortled. "You maybe won't believe me, Seijūrō-kun, but I was a bit on the shy side back then. So I lacked the confidence to just plainly confess to my wife, all I mustered was throwing a flower into her hands. Bubbling on and on about so many things, I can't even remember what."

Even the teenager's lips twitched at that idea. Hotaka's tales had always this effect, no matter what they were about. And the way the older man gently pushed the vase into the middle of the table, seizing the colorful flowers once more with a watchful eye he turned towards the redhead with warm gaze.

"I'm sure you have seen it already, it was a blue iris."

Ah.

He had. In the shelf in the living room stood a thin glass as well, containing an old iris which had wilted probably long ago... at least judging by its look. Although he hadn't been clearly certain about its importance, it did appear to be more than just decoration.

"A nice sentiment." Akashi replied calmly to which the elder man laughed once more.

"And old habits just die hard." He said in delight. "Well then, shall we try to prepare a cup of tea by ourselves, Seijūrō-kun? I'm certain we'll be able to handle that."

"We shall."

* * *

He pushed the knight ahead, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he awaited the turn of his older opponent.

At least the scent was back. The taste of black tea, still tickled his tongue although it surely wasn't the same note as usual. The way how to prepare the warm drink surely decided the outcome of it, he mused as he watched Hotaka reach for one of his figures. Ready to push it forward as well.

But then the front door opened, sliding to the side as the silence of the house was met with the late chirping birds and two voices. Akashi's head turned on its own accord. His ears were straining to hear the new arrival which wasn't that hard, considering that one of them never knew how to control the volume of her voice.

"We're home, Hota-ji!"

With a few loud steps the short girl had appeared in the open door to the living room, grinning brightly towards their direction until she saw him sitting there as well. And just like in one of those old picture books her lips fell dramatically, the light mood of before vanishing completely as she stared at the red haired teen.

"Oh, you're still here, too."

Akashi merely stared at her with an expressionless face. "Komura."

Rie turned up her nose, pursing her lips as she started to glare at him. It felt like he was in a kindergarten with a child who just refused to learn any manners. "Akashi-_kun_."

"Welcome home, Rie-chan." Hotaka smiled, his hand still hovering above the board.

"We brought cake." A new voice announced, belonging to no one else than the certain black haired girl who appeared at Rie's side with a small package in her hands. "I hope you're a bit hungry."

"You can hardly say no to cake." Her grandfather replied, finally setting his pawn further ahead.

But the moment where even the red haired teenager thought with a subtle relief that the short girl hadn't been able to steal away the few upcoming moments of this household with both Iijimas present - his mobile phone decided to vibrate in his pocket. The noisy object forced him to retrieve it from the depths of his pants pocket, flicking it open with a little twist of his wrist to see who had decided to bother him now. Although what he read, made him quietly consider how he should feel about the news.

_'Your father decided to return early, he will await you for dinner today, Akashi-sama.'_

His muscles tensed ever so slightly as his gaze roamed over the message of the head personnel once more. An elderly man who had been working for his family for years, and the teenager had known that his father was preparing to return for a few days to his residence in Kyoto. Away from the big city and the business there in order to work on the many documents and papers which had gathered in his time there. But to read that he already decided to come today was something which put off any plans he had up until now.

Akashi's lips left a quiet sigh as he typed in a message to his driver, telling him swiftly that he was supposed to wait at the corner down the block like always. Only earlier because he had to be on time when his father arrived. Seems like this time Rie had certainly been able to mess up his schedule with her silly antics.

"I'm afraid I have to leave already." He stated calmly as he shut the phone.

"Oh." Hotaka breathed as he blinked at him from the other side of the board. "That's a shame, Seijūrō-kun. We'll have to put this match on hold then, I believe."

"I suppose." The redhead replied, standing up carefully to not bump against the shōgi board while the older man just left everything on it where it was. Probably deciding that it was easier to just leave their game in its current state until the next weekend, a very small gesture and detail - although it was still something Akashi could appreciate.

He turned away from Hotaka, his eyes wandering through the living room towards the door. But both girls were missing, they had left it seemed. Their voices and the shuffling echoed down the corridor from the kitchen. Plates and cups making noise against the counter where they were put for now and if he just ignored the loud voice of the dirty blond haired girl, he could hear Kozue's quiet replies. Always amused somehow by whatever Rie said.

"I will bid goodbye then." Akashi started to say, slightly bowing his head into Hotaka's direction.

He could already see how the man started to get up from his spot, his boney fingers holding onto his right knee to find the right spot to support his weight but quickly he dismissed the man of this household with a light wave of his hand.

"There's no need." He assured him. "Until next week, Hotaka-san."

Kozue's grandfather breathed a light laugh as he nodded. His body easily settling down once more as he crossed his arms in front of his chest in a comfortable manner. So with another nod the teenager finally stepped out of the living room, walking down the floor towards the source of the noise in the kitchen. And the closer he came to the room, the more he could distinguish the words which were spoken.

Simple things.

About their day and the shop they were at. And in between their conversation it became clear whose idea it had been in the first place. Akashi's expression froze into a mask of calmness as he reached the open door of the kitchen, observing the two people which stood at the counter right by the stove. The kettle was boiling quietly next to the girls who smiled at another, their attention only shifting as his presence became clear.

"Oh, Akashi-kun." Kozue said. "The tea is not ready yet."

"I'm afraid, I already have to leave." He replied instead, his weight balancing onto his left foot as he spoke. "There's business I need to attend to."

Her soft features fell a bit, her eyebrows rising in surprise. But quickly her eyes glinted in understanding which honestly she didn't need to feel. At least not from his point of view, but the black haired girl never really seemed to be on the pragmatic side of life anyway. "I see. What a shame."

Kozue's lips slowly grew into a smile, her greyish blue eyes glancing towards his as her thoughts seemed to have travelled from one topic to another. It was a bit hard to concentrate on her alone while the short girl next to her was busy staring him down with a smug expression, obviously pleased with whatever she had done or planned. It took a little self control to not let his facial expression slip, it was quite tempting to just return her stare with one of his own. Forcing her to retreat without a word, but Kozue's voice brought him back easily from any childish thought in his mind.

"I'll definitely text you another Haiku tomorrow then." She laughed a bit. "It will be more difficult than the last one."

_The guessing game._

The corner of his lips twitched into a smile. Thin and light, but yet present at the same time. And the light buzzing in his veins only grew as Rie huffed in front of the counter, leaning onto it with her weight as she obviously wasn't happy by their exchange. Although he could care less about that, what mattered was her expression. Her attention she bestowed upon him and no one else.

"I'll look forward to it." Akashi announced, bowing his head ever so slightly before turning away. "Goodbye."

His mobile phone vibrated as he slipped on his shoes, his driver had arrived at his usual spot. Telling him that he was ready to pick him up and with a few steps and closed door, he had left the traditional Japanese house behind him. Meeting the late afternoon sun and breeze which had grown warmer over the days.

The redhead turned towards the familiar street to his right, aiming for the corner of the block down the road. Behind the tall wall of another residence where no one could see the expensive car awaiting him with the tinted glass. He could still smell the tea and aroma of the cozy home behind him, his senses too slow to just forget the atmosphere from before. And for a second he could have maybe been fooled by his imagination as he heard steps behind him.

But Akashi's reflexes were too sharp not too react so he turned around anyway, meeting the figure of no one else but Kozue head on who approached him in a light jog. Her feet slowed down a bit as she saw him stopping, her straight hair falling back into its place even though the wind definitely tugged at it with all its might because of her pace.

He lifted a single eyebrow in question at her sudden arrival but Kozue didn't let him wait for long before she quickly lifted the little colorful box in her hands.

"I had hoped you'd come today as well...so I brought you a cake, too." She explained. "I nearly forgot it, silly me."

Ah.

Akashi's mismatched gaze fell to the box, observing the logo of the dessert shop she had bought it at, before his eyes slowly rose. They followed her fingertips up her arm and smooth shirt until they landed on her face, taking in the perk of her lips and the twinkle in her eyes as she stared at him with just as much warmth as she always did.

"That was thoughtful."

His answer came a few seconds later, his thoughts had lingered a little longer than expected on the way her attentive eyes had watched him. And he reached for her present with care as she handed it to him. But instead of letting go immediately she still held onto the box, connecting them both through the tiny object. Making him blink at her once more in silence.

"And thank you for the asters...they are beautiful." Kozue mumbled, letting a smile spread across her face which seemed to brighten her features. "The vibrant color is amazing."

She noticed, his mind murmured.

She had noticed and knew that those had been from him.

"You _really_ don't have to bring me gifts all the time, Akashi-kun." The girl said amused.

And just like before all he could do was let his lips twitch into a very faint smile. Her answer was what he had expected it to be but it was far from being boring. It was more like he had _wanted_ it to be like that, he had wanted to hear those exact words. Meant for him only, and his muscles relaxed quickly as he knew what his reply would be.

"I know."

Kozue shook her head as her hands slipped away from the present. She clasped them together behind her back, leaving him standing there with the cake in his hands.

"See you next week then, Akashi-kun."

The car was already waiting for him, he thought, because if not he'd surely be tempted to just stand on this spot and carry on this little conversation which always seemed so easy if it concerned the black haired girl.

"Until next week." The teen repeated.

But the next weekend seemed to be too far away to his liking in that very second.


	13. Chapter 13

Phew, so I already have to tell you guys that this chapter isn't fluff filled, haha. I know you all want to see the fluff happen, but I got to get the story going. The plot, the development and everything else. So bear with me for a little while! There is definitely fluff coming, you know me!

To the lovely guest reviews! _**Guest**_ - Hahaha, everyone has different tastes. But yes, that's what Osthrite and I thought so too as we created Rie together. She'd fit the typical hate/love romance story. However, Akashi would probably kill and bury her first. That guy hates dogs because they disobey him, I mean. Seriously. And Kozue balances him out without being submissive and stuff, I'm really happy you share my opinion there! There is definitely something planned with his father and everything, so stay tuned!; _**Xmidniteangel15X**_ - I'm glad you enjoyed it!; _**Yumi014**_ - The development is slow, but their relationship is definitely evolving! I'm glad you liked it, and haha, Akashi is probably getting more and more popular with the latest chapter of the KnB manga, isn't he?

Thank you for always being so nice and patient with me! And thank you for all the follows, favorites and amazing reviews!

I hope you're all still enjoying it.

* * *

_**Thirteen**_

He lifted the dough mix off the hotplate, turning it over skillfully with two small spatulas before it landed with a loud sizzle once more onto the heated surface. The Okonomiyaki had turned slightly crispy, the gold brown perfectly spread across the top as he reached for a few chopped onions to sprinkle them on top off it.

His smooth action was only interrupted by the sudden _'Ooh!_' of the bright upperclassman on the other side of their table. Kotarō's cat-like eyes seemed to grow in size as he leaned a bit over the steaming stove top, staring at Akashi's flipped meal with an admiration which was in the redhead's opinion exaggerated and silly.

"How did you do that, Akashi? It looks awesome!"

Reo shook his head smiling, ushering the teen at his side to lean back again. Away from the extremely hot plate on their broad table where he could easily burn himself, it was as if you were watching a mother with her energetic child. A metaphor which was quite fitting for his two upperclassmen, he mused.

"Careful Kotarō. And it is all about timing."

The pale teen stared at Reo with attentive eyes, before turning towards his rather messy Okonomiyaki he had stuffed with way too much meat and vegetables because he couldn't decide what to choose. Next to Eikichi's creation it still looked human though and the sudden new found ambition he reached over to flip it over as well.

His expression fell dramatically as it more or less fell apart in the process, a few slices of the embedded paprika and turnips tumbled across the hotplate and with a yelp he quickly tried to catch them all with his spatulas before they rolled away. Eikichi snickered next to Akashi; the tall student was already chewing on a piece of his meal because he was too impatient to wait for it to be ready.

And the red haired teen merely closed his eyes for a second, easily ignoring his noisy team mates around him, before he opened them again.

This event did seem to boost their moral just fine. Reo wouldn't stop talking, keeping the atmosphere alive to a degree. Nearly a bit desperate to not let a single moment of silence occur, probably afraid that it could turn their little meet up awkward if no one was saying anything. But Akashi actually drowned out most of his nonsense, realizing in between that he did still prefer tranquility over such a thing.

Just like the time he spent at the Iijimas.

But now he found himself here after school and training. The restaurant they were in was a bit small, a narrow building which had been built on the corner of two streets. But the quality of the food wasn't bad at all, the owner obviously trying to keep his customers happy and even though Akashi wasn't really a fan of such gatherings - it could have been worse. His thin patience hadn't been tormented yet too much. To ignore his noisy teammates was something he had already done the whole previous school year, so it wasn't in any way a challenge to continue to do so.

And as he watched the Okonomiyaki sizzle on the hotplate in front of him, his thoughts were actually busy to wonder about the upcoming day. Tomorrow he was going to visit the shōgi club again. This meant that he'd be able to play a few matches with Hotaka before he'd go and probably buy a few ingredients with older man for the dinner Kozue planned to cook...

Strangely it was that certain simplicity, he didn't mind at all.

"Right, Sei-chan?"

Akashi blinked at dough mix in front of him, the crackling sound a reminder that it was now ready. With a smooth movement to cover up his long train of thought, he lifted his spatulas and put the steaming Okonomiyaki onto his plate. Sending the black haired teenager in front of him a calm glance over the rim of his meal, to signal the other teenager that he had his attention.

"Excuse me?"

Reo started to smile at him, his light eyes twinkling in warm amusement.

"You're daydreaming _awfully_ lot these last few days, Sei-chan. I wonder what you're thinking about."

"I don't think that it should bother you at all what is going on in my mind, Reo."

The tall teenager pouted at him, puffing up his cheeks in a futile attempt to pursue a real answer out of the second-year. But Akashi did nothing but stare, blinking at him with the utter silence only someone like him could possess. Even Kotarō started to grin at his teammates, lifting one of his spatulas to poke Reo into his cheek.

That action alone made the black haired student immediately frown and he quickly slapped the cooking utensil away.

"Kotarō, that's nasty! Don't put that thing into my face."

The bright haired third-year started laughing. "And you shouldn't grimace like that, Reo-nee! Aren't you always complaining about gettin' wrinkles?"

Reo's face fell as he quickly lifted a hand to rub his forehead, easing the so called wrinkles away as he huffed at the grinning energetic ball of energy beside him. That was something he certainly didn't want to hear, always watching complexion of his skin with a care only he could muster. But that little comment didn't seem to have distracted him long enough. After he had hit Kotarō with a half-hearted swing of his hand against the shoulder, he turned back to the red haired teen.

"I wanted to propose to do this here more often."

Akashi stared at him expressionless.

"Why."

His upperclassman squirmed a bit on his seat, his smile a bit more careful than before. Eikichi had stopped chewing for a moment, watching the dark haired classmates of his as he struggled to come up with a good explanation.

"Because it is nice?" Reo tried. "We are a team and this _is_ our last year, we should enjoy it a bit more."

The redhead leaned back into his seat as he humored this suggestion. What his upperclassman wanted were more gatherings like this, a certainly easy tactic to motivate the guys if their hard work was met with something positive in the end. However, Akashi didn't see any real use in it. It was a fool's belief that stuff like that was needed to work hard. They shouldn't need such a sugar coated price, they weren't children anymore.

But they weren't like him, he mused.

Their simple minds needed something like that, and if it meant that they'd finally pick up where they had left of at the last tournament - then maybe, only maybe he could allow something as trivial as that.

"Fine." Akashi breathed. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to repeat this little meet up if you are able to keep up with your training."

Kotarō's grin grew in size as he nearly jumped up from his seat; the scrambled Okonomiyaki of his had already found its way onto his plate where it had formed a little deformed mountain. But the energetic teen seemed to anticipate the meal greatly anyway.

"_Seriously?_"

"However." The redhead's stern voice made Kotarō falter a bit. "I expect you to win. I don't have any patience for your failure anymore."

"Yes!" He cheered in return, turning towards his messy meal as Reo actually tried to smile gently at their table.

Even Akashi finally started to tear the steaming mixture of dough and vegetables apart. Easily ignoring Eikichi who had started eating once more, noisily chewing on his share of their meal as if nothing had happened at all - a careless trait their captain could actually appreciate in moments like these.

And at the spicy taste of the Okonomiyaki, his thoughts started to travel once more.

Would Kozue care for such things?

His mismatched eyes observed the way the steam rose into the air. Suddenly occupied by an apparently meaningless thought like that, it was the best thing to observe in this very room in his opinion. It was certainly strange, but Akashi still thought about the last text message she had sent him yesterday. It were small nothings they exchanged next to her poems and his always correct guesses.

Memories about middle school. His previous team, her past club activities. The park she always went to.

And to his dismay Rie. Hotaka's granddaughter mentioned her often as well, whether or not he cared about hearing it. But it only made it all the more obvious how much the short girl surrounded her, at school and home as well. However, Kozue rarely said anything about going out. Or just something as trivial as other names beside the little nuisance...

Hotaka had mentioned already his little fear that it was his fault that she didn't go out as much as other teenagers around her age did.

So would she care about going out for dinner at all?

The sound of his mobile phone going off caught his attention as he slowly laid down his cutlery. He dug through his pants' pocket for it, flicking it open beneath the table where only his watchful gaze was able to see who had sent him a message this afternoon. And as if someone else had heard his busy mind, it was the very name of the black haired girl which was displayed on the screen.

Akashi's gaze focused on the buttons he pressed in order to open the text, but any little pull of his nerves got easily crushed by the content he was forced to read. The ghost of a frown crawled upon his face, a very faint twitch in his facial muscles dragged his lips down for a single second.

That stubborn, stubborn brat really dared to oppose him further.

_'Rie-chan made the effort to arrange a little study circle at Shiro-san's house tomorrow. The midterm exams are coming up after all, although I'm afraid we won't see each other then.'_

Of course they wouldn't, he thought. Her short friend was definitely trying to avoid him once more. Just like last week. Searching for any excuse to make sure he wouldn't be able to spent any time with Kozue like a little selfish child. Akashi's left eye twitched as his annoyance started to grow. It felt like a damper to his expectations which had grown subconsciously to a new level.

_'I see.'_ He typed slowly. His mind still calculating which words were wise to use next. _'What a shame, but studies are important after all.'_

His eyes were glued to the screen. Impatiently staring at the clock in the background while his senses drowned out any laughter or pieces of conversation which surrounded him...that is until a buzzing in his hand, signaled the arrival of her reply.

_'Indeed. Physics has always been my weak spot. I do hope I can improve my mark in that subject this year though. You're always working hard as well, right Akashi-kun? Attending Rakuzan High must be exhausting at times.'_

The little tapping of his right foot had stopped immediately as he re-read the text once more. He could feel his tense shoulders relax as he straightened his body, his thumb already pressing a handful of buttons to write an answer.

_'I can teach you. Physics is one of my strong points. I am confident that I am capable of helping you to improve in that area.'_

Akashi would lie if he said he wasn't aware of the pale pair of eyes which was watching him across the table. Reo had always been too curious for his own good, and now he was blinking in a mixture of surprise and utter inquisitively into his direction. Tilting his head softly to the side, as if this gesture alone would show him what exactly had made his captain show these brief depictions of a few emotions.

But the redhead had other concerns. The gears in his mind were turning and twisting as he awaited the expected answer of Kozue, and it only took her a single minute to sent him another message which he opened quickly with a few pressed buttons.

_'Can I really accept that offer, Akashi-kun? I wouldn't want to bother you in any way.'_

The teenager actually made a little noise in the back of his throat. An amused twinkle glinted in his sharp eyes at the ever so present manners of the girl, even if they weren't talking face to face - even if it was barely something she should be worried for. Always grateful, not wanting to be a burden in any way to someone else. Selfless.

_'You aren't bothering me at all. It would be my pleasure.'_

His nerves were already cooling down again. The tension which had raked through his body was easing away. And with her last upcoming message for now, he found the strength to flick his mobile phone shut. Putting it away until he was finished with his meal and on his way home, he didn't need the audience he had right now.

"Nah, Akashi." Kotarō started, still munching on his food.

"Do not speak while chewing." The red haired teen reminded him absent-minded and quickly the upperclassman hurried to gulp down the hot meal, trying to do so without burning his tongue.

"You're always looking at your phone, somethin' up?" The bright colored teen attempted once more with a grin.

"Nothing of your concern." Akashi stated curtly, lifting a single eyebrow. "You shouldn't eat so fast, it isn't good for your digestion, Kotarō."

As if he had been insulted he quickly lifted a finger, pointing at Eikichi who had already eaten his third Okonomiyaki. The tanned mountain of a teenager still looked as hungry as before, wolfing down his portion without waiting for it to cool down. Kotarō's dramatic frown tried to emphasis the unfair scolding he had received.

"What about Ei-chan!"

Akashi glanced at his senior, who at least had the manner to blink at them owlishly in return instead of continuing his noisy chewing. His mouth was still stuffed with nearly half of his own meal, his manners long thrown out of window. The redhead's expression was just as emotionless as before as he turned back around towards Reo and the still insulted third-year.

"His digestive system is an enigma." He replied nonchalant. "As long as he is capable of pursuing his training, I won't hinder him from his eating habits."

"Unfair!" Kotarō exclaimed loudly.

But he had even lost the dark haired teammate beside him as Reo started laughing lightly. The tall teen was just relieved that the distance had been at least shortened by a little bit. Even if it was only for today, in Akashi's opinion it all was still nothing. He was humoring them. Nothing else had changed. And he was still confident that they would all just disappoint him sooner or later again. To rely on others was a mistake.

Slowly he reached out for his cutlery once more, continuing to eat his Okonomiyaki before it could turn cold. His calm expression masking his true thoughts about this little gathering while Kotarō was still busy throwing a fist at Reo's so called 'betrayal'. Only Eikichi was the one who had started to laugh loudly, finally joining their conversation instead of just eating.

The red haired captain of their team still chewed on his food, observing their interaction like a bystander.

His frustration from before had nearly disappeared. He had smoothly outwitted Rie, the girl who had dared to try and annoy him again. And now his fingers actually twitched in anticipation until he could get hold of his phone once more. The calm atmosphere tickled the back of his mind, reminding him why he had started to enjoy the end of the week in the presence of the Iijimas.

_'Then I'd love to take you up on that offer.'_

Her reply was still clear behind his mind's eye.

And the right corner of his lips twitched upwards before he bit into another piece of the meal.


	14. Chapter 14

Oh man, Akashi you're such a drag to write sometimes, haha. Here is finally the belated update! I'm glad I finally found the time and inspiration to end this chapter here. That little thing rolled around my desk for three days, unfinished!

To the guest reviews! _**Xmidniteangel15X**_ - Hahaha, well, you never know with someone like Akashi. Rie is too stubborn to just let some shady guy like him have his way. Yet anyway, I personally can't wait to write another little battle between those brats.; _**DBBD**_ - Thank you for all those compliments! It certainly played into my hands, I agree, and I'm glad that the idea of her being his calm, relaxing sanctuary does find a bit assurance in the canon manga as well. One way or another, hehe. And I guess, that "Lionheart" will now officially play in an AU because I do not follow the recent events of the manga anymore. Hope you guys won't mind it.; _**Maya**_ - Here the update finally is! I'm really happy to hear that you like the story, and I hope you will continue to enjoy it! And thank you for the lovely compliment, it makes smile, hehe.; _**Kim**_ - Aaaw, thank you! Writing any character too OOC is always a worry of mine, so it a relief to hear that everything is still canon-like. And I will definitely now write "Lionheart" in an AU, the recent events of the manga differ from what I had in mind - I hope you guys won't mind that though! Thank you for reading my story! And _**guest**_ - The fluff is slowly on its way, haha. Bear with me!

Phew, I'm sure you all have read the recent updates in the KnB mangas and many of you asked me as well what I'm going to do. I definitely agree with your suggestion to label "Lionheart" as an _AU_, because my plans concerning Akashi and everything differ A LOT. And I do not want to now change everything because the manga is still covering the Seirin vs. Rakuzan match anyway.

I've already noted it on my profile and will add to the stories description but, everything in the KnB manga _**until the chapter 263**_ has happened in 'Lionheart' as well. From then on - it is _my_ and _Osthrite's_ doing! I really hope I will not disappoint anyone here but I personally like my handling of Akashi's further character development more, hahaha.

* * *

_**Fourteen**_

Akashi reached for the documents on the table in front of him. Scanning the neatly written words with an attentive gaze to make sure the information on the paper was complete. There were various numbers and names, students who had handed in their personal requests and permissions of their homeroom teachers or club advisors.

The teen rubbed his chin with one hand, contemplating some of the suggestions which were written there. For Rakuzan High to have the possibility if not better said responsibility to prepare this _'Open Day'_ right before summer break was certainly a busy event. It had been only a mild surprise for him in his first high school year as he had experienced the purpose of this special festival-like event. Clubs showing of what they were capable of, parents visiting some of their children to see what they were learning and accomplishing at this expensive school. It was more about showing off effort, skill and potential than anything else.

And still many classes tried to establish more cafés than any intellectual projects.

The redhead guessed it wouldn't hurt. Many people around here came to visit them as well. If Rakuzan opened their gates for guests, it was obvious that it would earn the attention of the residents of Kyoto, too. Not only the families of their students. Akashi laid the documents onto a pile to his right, noting on the one of the top that the permission of the student council was granted. And that the ideas would be discussed at the next session on Tuesday.

And just as he was leaning back into his chair, his eyes flickered upwards towards the clock which hung on the wall.

Every Tuesday he did not attend the basketball club's activities in order to go after his work as the student council's president. Making sure that everything was in order and his position was still secured. His teammates had their schedule and knew what to do; their coach was taking his turn to watch over their training personally this afternoon - and that usually left him with enough time to just train privately at the gym of his high school.

Although Akashi had decided that he would change his plans today.

Swiftly he turned towards his left, glancing at the girl which sat there. Her head was looming over a paper she was scribbling upon. Her sharp face was scrunched up in concentration as her brown hair fell over her slender shoulder, nearly spilling onto the desk in front of her.

"Yamakazi."

At his voice, her face immediately snapped towards him. Her dark eyes were wide in surprise, searching for any clue in his calm expression because she seemed uncertain if she had only imagined him speaking to her in the first place or not. But as he still stared at her, obviously awaiting her approval for continuing without being too impatient, she quickly bobbed her head. Pushing her glasses closer to her face with her free hand.

"Yes, Akashi-san?"

The redhead reached for a little pile, gathering the papers before he offered them to her.

"Would you take these to Adachi-sensei? I've got business to attend to."

She quickly let go of her pen, nodding at him without a single complain. Yamazaki was already in her third year by now, one year older than him. But even though she was the vice president since he had taken over the spot of the student council president, she had never raised her voice against his decisions or commands once. One of those few persons who made his life less annoying, he believed.

Akashi gave her a curt nod, gathering his things and bag slowly. It was certainly an unusual thing for him to leave before the others, every other time it was him who locked up the door to their room after school. But as his mismatched gaze landed once more on the clock to check the time, he found himself caring less about this very fact. His feet were already moving towards the exit instead, muttering a quiet _'goodbye'_ to the other few students before soon he left the school behind him.

Today was different after all.

* * *

His driver merely glanced at him through the rear-view mirror as he opened the door to slip out of the car.

The older man rarely spoke to him. But Akashi knew his face since he was young and before he closed the door behind him; he chose to lean down once more. Staring at the middle-aged man with a cool look in his eyes while the driver awaited whatever the teenager had to say.

"I'll message you." Akashi stated. "Wait right here for me then. Not anywhere else."

The man nodded swiftly, tipping his dark hat into his direction as the last courtesy of the non-existent conversation they shared. And just like that the red haired teen closed the door, watching the expensive car roll quietly down the narrow street. Past the small buildings and trees which were reaching over the fences. Filling the road with more green than grey - until the vehicle turned around a corner in the distance, completely disappearing from his view.

The teenager turned on his heel immediately, his schoolbag in his right hand barely swinging with the sudden movement as he walked down the thin sidewalk. His goal was clear in his eyes; he just had to follow the way. Walking past another block before he'd see the small establishment Kozue had been talking about in her texts. The walls were colored in a deep rusty brown, the sign above the entrance resembling more a western style. And the tiny roofing which hung above a few tables and chairs in front of it only proved his assumptions that he had found the right place.

Although what made it all the more easy to realize that he was right, was the sight of the very girl which stood a few feet away from the café. Her gaze watching the park's entrance on the other side of the street, the bushes and trees which loomed over the boundary the best they could without leaving their spot.

And just like him she was still holding onto her schoolbag, her simple black uniform suggesting that they both had barely gotten out of their high schools before meeting up here. Slowly she lifted one of her hands up to her face to tug a few hair strands behind her ear, and while doing so her eyes finally ghosted into his direction.

It felt like something pulled him out of the loud noise in his mind.

Their gazes locked from one moment to another. And her lips spread into this familiar warm smile he hadn't been able to see the past weekend.

Akashi's steps finally closed the gap between the teenagers. The noise from before was replaced by the sound of the wind and rustling leaves. The clicking of porcelain against the well-made black metal tables of the café which looked rather fancy with the many patterns and carvings which had been crafted into them...and now where he was standing so close to the building he could smell the faint scent of tea and pastries.

Kozue's quiet laughter caught his attention though as she lifted a hand to hide her smile.

"What?" He asked her calmly, but the black haired girl only shook her head.

"It is a bit funny." She mused. "I've never seen Akashi-kun in his school uniform before. Isn't it usually the other way around?"

The redhead glanced down at his grey attire. The suit did differ a bit from whatever else he had worn when he went to the shōgi club on the weekends. But the innocence in her statement let his patience reach his eyes as he looked at her once more. There was something to this moment which let the corners of lips twitch upwards before he gestured towards the café.

"Shall we?"

Kozue nodded, giving him the freedom to lead the way into the building until they found a nice spot in the corner of it. The girl had suggested coming here instead of her home in the first place because Hotaka had invited a handful of his friends. The usual quiet house of the Iijimas was now lively and quite loud. Not suitable to study in peace. And secretly, she had confessed in her last message to him that she had always wanted to visit this little establishment here.

And he could see it, too. The way her blue orbs took in the inside of the café. Roaming over the details and pictures on the walls, the flower pots and plants which were scattered throughout the spacious cozy room...and the moment Akashi had sat down on his chair. Putting his bag aside, he could tell that this place would be something she'd like. It fitted her.

He watched her attentively as she still looked around, her genuine curiosity something which was strangely amusing to observe from his side of the table. But the second she noticed his watchful eye, she chuckled weakly. Feeling caught while openly admiring the warm-hearted room.

"How about we order tea?" Kozue murmured smoothly as she reached for a simple card on their table. "I'm afraid; I can't prepare some for us today."

Akashi nodded, copying her movements as he took in the assortment the café had to offer. The diversity wasn't as grand as it could possibly be, but the small range made the decision very easy in the end. It was quickly time for the teenagers to reach for their notebooks and pens; the purpose of this meeting wasn't just simply to drink a cup of tea after all. Although instead of feeling like a bother or labor to him, it was something else.

The red haired teenager could take deep breath, easing his tense muscles and nerves while the waiter brought their warm drinks to their table.

It was relaxing.

"So." Kozue sighed, furrowing her brow at Akashi. "_Physics_."

"_Physics_." He deadpanned just as monotone as she did, causing her to smile.

"I've been really having a hard time with it." She chuckled. "The magnetism, and just the topic in general is a bit difficult to grasp for me."

"That occurs often in the beginning." Akashi replied. "It takes time to adjust and understand all those numbers and terms."

Kozue tilted her head slightly to the side, amused at his familiar calm expression as the silent laughter danced across her soft features.

"That already sounds _a lot_ nicer than what my teacher had said to us."

His mouth actually formed a very light smile in response. The pen he held onto finally started to move across the paper he had prepared, noting down the first simple facts she'd need to know and understand for the other things which would follow. Akashi could feel her eyes on him, her attention gracing his figure silently as she waited for him to finish his writing.

But while his hand still moved. Every pen stroke creating one character after another, he found his mouth opening and closing on its own. The words he had barely mulled over in his mind were rolling off his tongue easily, a little pull of his manners maybe? He wasn't ready yet to let their conversation die before it hadn't even started properly yet.

"Why haven't you visited this café before?"

Akashi could hear her shift on her seat. Her hands reaching for her steaming cup while his pen still kept moving. Flawlessly, without meeting a heartbeat, even though his hearing senses had grown sharper instead. His focus was changing its direction immediately towards the black haired girl.

"Well...I'm not sure." Kozue mused over the brim of her cup. "I always only saw it on my way home. It just...looked so comfortable." She suddenly started laughing softly, her smile growing. "And Rie-chan doesn't really care for such quiet places; I wouldn't want to bore her by coming here with her."

For a second he stopped writing, his hand hovering above the snow-white paper until he continued.

"I see."

"I'm really glad that I visited it now though. It is such a nice place..."

"It is." The red haired teen agreed, finally setting the pen aside as he handed her his notes. "Read this first and try to understand the task I wrote beneath it."

Kozue blinked at his work surprised, carefully putting her tea back onto the table as she reached for paper with curious eyes. He could see the greyish blue color in them moving from side to side as she took in every word he had written, before slowly, they widened a bit.

"Akashi-kun, you have written this here just like that?"

"Of course."

"That's amazing." She breathed, lying his notes down with such a care it puzzled him.

He had done nothing but recite the general information and explanations to this certain topic she had mentioned. Using the things he remembered from his own studies - it could have probably been a lot more if he had only reached for his Physics book. But the teenager had wanted to observe first how she'd take this amount here, how far her own knowledge reached so that he could calculate his further tutoring.

It was natural.

For him to say the least.

But the girl in front of him was reading every word with delight, only breaking apart from the paper with her eyes as she chose to look at him instead. The way her whole expression deemed those little few notes as something great was strange to him, but his nerves were too immature to realize that as well. Instead of just accepting the inner voice of his mind which hushed his slight confusion at her reaction, they started buzzing. Spreading this all too familiar rush down his arms and neck in a way goosebumps could only do.

_Ah_.

He liked that.

Kozue, however, oblivious to the course his thoughts had taken only smiled more brightly at him.

"This is very helpful, Akashi-kun." She started to say, pointing at the simple task below the notes. "Do I need to use this formula immediately? I was certain my teacher talked about converting a few masses first..."

"That's right." Akashi replied, founding himself leaning forward in order to better see which line she was hinting at. With a smooth movement he reached for the paper, using his own forefinger to emphasis the few letters and numbers he had written above another note. "You will use those for both prompts. Try it."

She nodded, pulling her notebook closer to start. With her focus now lying on the task in front of her, it gave the teen beside her the time to lean back in his chair again. Reaching for his green tea while his mismatched gaze never left her, it was hard to look anywhere else instead. Akashi could muse over the why of this question, but in the end she was too interesting to not be observed.

It were little gestures she'd make. Absent-minded. Without realizing it probably, but strangely it were those he found himself noticing.

The way she was tugging a few strands of hair behind her ear again. Her short hair was curling around the lean form, the habit of hers already known to her own body judging by the way her fingers secured the loose wisps with blind confidence. Finally he averted his gaze, looking at his green tea instead which surprisingly tasted better than he had expected.

It was certainly not a bad place at all.

"Akashi-kun."

At her voice, he lifted his eyes. Meeting her straightforward glance which accompanied her thankful smile with a comfortable calmness, he had rarely felt in the past. Maybe it was thanks to the atmosphere of the quiet café, or just the subtle silence in between the teens which didn't feel forced.

"Yes?"

"I did not drag you here forcefully, did I?"

The redhead blinked.

"Pardon?"

Kozue's lips spread into a light smile. Her head slightly tilting to the side as she considered her next words with care.

"I suggested coming here, not really considering your own busy schedule."

"I would have declined if I couldn't." Akashi replied. "And I do not mind. It was me who offered to teach you after all."

"I'm glad." She breathed in relief, slowly looking at her notebook again. "Rie-chan really tried to help me learn, but Physics isn't her best subject either."

Ah. Again this short girl.

"I see." He mumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest casually to keep his fingers from twitching. "Although this café is indeed a nice establishment. I can see why it caught your eye."

"Really?" Kozue's expression lit up, her eyes wandering from the notes to his face once more. "It has this western touch, hasn't it? It gives it this comfortable flair." She stopped talking for a second, laughing amused at her own words. "I always tend to ramble. Please excuse me."

"I've seen a tea house in the Gion district not long ago." Akashi proposed without missing a beat. Dismissing her unneeded apology as fast as it had come. "It has become famous since last year for mixing up the cultures of west and east concerning tea. I'm certain it could interest you."

Her eyes widened by the sound of such a place. This tea house had been something he hadn't known much about either until his father's business partner came to Kyoto last summer. Entertaining their good-hearted relationship, talking about their future plans and taking their children with them as well - he was not left out either as his father told him to attend this meeting. Akashi hadn't really cared for the other teenagers, their ages had ranged from fourteen to twenty-two, but he did remember the interesting different kinds of tea they had offered there. Many of them self-created recipes.

She'd like it.

She definitely would.

"That sounds really nice." Kozue answered. "I never heard of it before."

The red haired teen actually smiled, lifting his cup to his lips where he could already smell the strong wave of the sweet spices and fruits.

"I suppose we could go there the next time."

She blinked at him slowly, taking in his words before her soft features melted into this certain warm expression. He had seen it before. This delighted surprise she had already shown him when he had brought her a small gift. But it was just a bit different enough to let his nerves crawl beneath his skin in a light thrill, knowing that he had caused this smooth blue of her eyes to warm up like that. Her smile was small but strong enough to convey her opinion with ease.

"I'd love to."

And something swelled in his chest in satisfaction by the sound of her agreement.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry that I updated today and not yesterday, I just decided to be lazy because I was going to update my other story today, too. So why not kill two birds with one stone? (I hope that was the right phrase, haha. We use a different one in Germany as far as I know.) Anyway!

To the guest reviews!

Thank you for all follows, favorites and reviews! _**Nila**_ - Aaw, I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying the story! And that the anti-Rie section has earned yet another friend, haha; _**Guest**_ - Oh my, thank you for that compliment! I really wanted to convey this comfy, quiet, jazz-like atmosphere in 'Lionheart'. There are definitely more Akashi/Kozue moments to come!; _**Xmidniteangel15X**_ - I'm glad you liked it! Subtle fluff all around~; _**Yumi014**_ - I'm really happy to hear that you enjoyed it! And yes, I read the latest chapter of the manga. It is crazy what's going on right now! And thank you for the suggestion, I looked the manga up and that rude guy certainly has some traits which resemble Akashi, haha. Man, they could be brothers. And _**pramithia**_ - Thank you! That's like the biggest compliment a writer could receive, ever, so thank you very much, hehe. I will try my best to not disappoint you!

This is a lot of interaction and subtle fluff only, hope you enjoy it anyway!

Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews guys!

* * *

_**Fifteen**_

Akashi lifted his eyebrow slightly as he stared at the board game in front of him. The silver general of Hotaka had moved quite far, something the teenager had dismissed at the beginning as a spontaneous decision of the elderly man in front of him. But slowly he realized that he had actually planned this certain move. A tactic which was new to the redhead, Hotaka had never been this aggressive in an indirect sense.

But it only encouraged him to reach for his bishop, moving the little wooden figure forward to catch his opponent in a little trap.

The pale eyes of the older man blinked quietly at the board. His crossed arms comfortably resting on his lap as he leaned forward to take in their ongoing battle. It was easy to see the thoughtful expression ghosting over his wrinkled face, one hand rising to scratch his chin, before he finally decided which figure he was going to move next.

The teenager however, had been already waiting and after it was his turn once more - he was able to set one of his generals further across the wooden board by then.

"Ōte."

Hotaka started to laugh, shaking his head at the surprising move. But all what Akashi was seeing was amusement in the eyes of the older man. A good mood and this slight sense of pride he carried whenever the redhead won another match. It was strange how someone was able to muster such an expression when they lost, he thought. But the edge of Akashi's lips curled into a faint smile as the grey haired man calmed his laughter slowly but surely.

"Whenever I think I caught you, Seijūrō-kun. You always surprise me again."

"I suppose, I can say the same thing about you, Hotaka-san."

Hotaka waved the mild compliment off, still musing over the picture of their little battlefield. It gave the redhead enough time to let his thoughts wander, taking in the noise of the quite murmurs around them. The clicking of tiny wooden figures onto wood as the other men in the club played their own games against another.

The midterm exams were over by now. Spring was slowly ending and the weather became warmer and warmer. Akashi rubbed his forehead slightly as he waited patiently for the turn of the older man on the other side of the board.

"Is everything alright, Seijūrō-kun?"

The teenager blinked at Hotaka as his hand slowly fell back into his lap, resting on his upper thigh just like the other.

"It is nothing."

A quiet _'hm'_ escaped Kozue's grandfather, the wrinkles in his face increasing as he looked back onto their shōgi board. The silence in between them returned, just as calm and quiet as it had been before. But as the minutes passed and Hotaka reached for his king to move it a field forward - and out of Akashi's reach for a turn - he started to speak again. A distant tune in his voice as if he was talking more to himself than really him.

"To become an adult is never an easy task."

Akashi stared at the older man as his lips fell back into an expressionless line.

"I was a very stubborn man as I was your age, Seijūrō-kun. But it is never good to keep too much bottled up for too long; I did learn that the hard way." Hotaka's eyes glinted beneath his grey eyelashes, his smile growing a bit as he continued. "Only a little thought. I would've felt better if someone had told me that all those years ago."

It sounded like one of those typical sayings. An advice from a more experienced man to a young fool who was still growing up. Although such things were often nothing more than empty phrases exchanged between parents and their children. Akashi had to confess, that he had never heard a similar advice from his own father before.

"I will keep that in mind." He replied quietly.

And the teen meant it.

Hotaka obviously wore his patience upon his sleeves as he only smiled warmly at the redhead. Their attention returned towards their board game, until after a few other turns, Akashi had won once more. Only then the grey haired man realized something and his head twisted around to the clock which hung on the wall not far away.

"I _always_ seem to forget the time..." He mumbled to himself before glancing at his young opponent. "Maybe I really am getting old."

Akashi shook his head amused in answer but Hotaka stayed persistent.

"I am." He laughed. "We are already a bit late, I'm afraid. We should go."

Both males started to sort their figures back into the small box at their sides, carefully tidying up the place they had sat at the past few hours. They left no trace behind as they left the quiet building. Akashi's mismatched eyes only glanced at the people they left behind swiftly, noting how much his own routine had changed since he had gotten to know Hotaka. The shōgi club had been nothing but another chore back then to him, playing against other wealthy man. Business partners of his father in one way or another.

Now, however, he most often only played with Kozue's grandfather or by himself.

There had been a time in his middle school years where he'd accept the countless requests to a match by his former teammate though. The only other person beside Hotaka who seemed to enjoy playing shōgi with him - even if he was losing every single match as well. It was funny in a way how he now found the time to muse over such things which lay in the past. He hadn't seen Shintarō in quite a while, although that would surely change once the tournaments were coming.

Akashi closed the exit behind him, falling in step with the older man as they started to walk down the familiar road towards the quiet home.

Past the shops and small buildings until they came to a halt in front of the familiar flower shop, the colorful assortment decorated the spot right in front of the display window. Filling baskets and little shelves for any passerby to see, and naturally Hotaka stopped in front of them. His watchful gaze trying to pick which flower he wanted to take home today to his granddaughter.

And the teenager's eyes fell to the blooming plants as well.

The sunflowers reminded her of summer, he remembered faintly. And even though he had expected her to prefer only simple flowers of an elegant type - she had liked the asters as well with their dominating chaotic crone of petals. His orbs travelled from one flower to another, deeming the heathers as not good enough while the pale hydrangea actually caught his attention.

What would she say about those?

"Grandpa?"

The older man and his companion looked up from the flowers they had been looking at. Hotaka easily showed his surprise, blinking at his granddaughter who stood a few feet away with a linen bag hanging off her slender shoulder. Akashi however, was calmly taking in the early sight of Kozue with her simple blue cardigan which was the last shield against the cool breeze before summer completely reached them.

Only as their eyes met, the black haired girl seemed to realize that he was standing right behind her grandfather and she quickly smiled at him with a light bow of her head.

"Akashi-kun."

"Oh, my dear. What are you doing here?" Hotaka wondered with a light sigh. "Are we already that late?"

Kozue shook her head, laughing gently at her grandfather's rather silly expression of extreme guilt. "No, no. I only realized I forgot to buy cabbage and rice for dinner. I wanted to go and fetch it. Don't mind me."

Her gaze travelled towards the shop they stood in front and with a knowing glint in her eyes she put her free hand on her hip, trying to look mockingly intimidating. "Grandpa, you're about to spoil me again, aren't you?"

"Oh, but you love it, dear." The elderly man chortled. "And it is supposed to be a surprise."

"Well, then I haven't seen anything." Kozue replied just as amused. "I won't be gone for long anyway. So just enjoy your time before I start to prepare dinner later."

The girl was already about to go on, bowing her head politely at the males as Hotaka suddenly glanced at Akashi. The redhead had been rather quiet during their exchange, more observing the moment than invading it. But his eyes landed immediately on the older man as he reached for the teen, patting his shoulder with his boney hand.

"How about you go and help her, Seijūrō-kun? I'm certain she needs a bit help to carry the rice."

The redhead blinked. The polite remark one would say to decline was already rolling around on the tip of his tongue, but it wasn't passing his lips. And this hesitation was easily used by Hotaka who gave his shoulder an assuring squeeze.

"_Oh_, I will be fine. Now go off you two."

Kozue had stopped walking, watching the two before Akashi finally nodded.

"I suppose, we will see you later then, Hotaka-san."

"Take your time." The old man chuckled. "I will prepare some tea for us till then."

With a wave Hotaka dismissed the teen who calmly approached the black haired girl. She greeted him with a sheepish smile, commenting the way her grandfather can be quite demanding when he wanted to be. But the red haired teenager only shrugged with his shoulders, not at all bothered by the change his typical routine had taken.

It wasn't like he minded her presence, on the contrary. He was actually pleased to see her before any moment could disturb this tranquility. And it felt already natural to start walking again with her by his side, once again towards the small supermarket which wasn't far from here.

"You have received your results for the midterm exams yesterday, haven't you?"

At his question Kozue's expression lit up and she nodded. "I did. Thanks to you I really did improve my mark; I should ask you from now own to always tutor me right before the exams, Akashi-kun." Her sentence ended in a light laugh, obviously indicating the joking meaning behind her words.

But he replied with confidence. "I wouldn't mind to do so."

"Really?" She looked at him with surprise, but he only nodded to emphasis his offer.

"Of course."

"That would be comforting." Kozue said, stepping into the supermarket with ease. "Your notes were really easy to understand."

Silently he followed her as she browsed through the aisles towards the corner in the back. Searching through the different kinds of vegetables which were offered for the certain one she apparently needed. And just like the last time his gaze was only wandering around building with disinterest. The air was dry thanks to the air conditioner and the ingredients and groceries were all stocked in shelves and baskets around the spacious room.

For him it was a rare place to be. Only the girl with the short hair seemed very familiar with it, knowing exactly where to go and what to find. Just like the first time they had come here by chance.

"Are you really alright with it?"

She sounded a bit worried as they left the store, eying the teenager beside her with a concerned frown.

"I'm perfectly fine." Akashi replied.

The teenager should have asked her instead if she would have been fine without him. The bag of rice wasn't heavy for him, but for her it could have been. Kozue's rather slim body structure made her look unfit for such chores, but her soft features were lined with this strength and confidence she always radiated. His mind could actually picture her struggling with the bag home without complaining.

"If you need a break just say so."

His lips twitched into a smile as he actually made a quiet sound in the back of his throat. Her obvious concern amused him, but it was a nice feeling to see how she showered him with all those worried glances for a change. Biting her bottom lip as if she had burdened him with a heavy cross to carry, it was certainly an endearing trait a person could have.

"I suppose my manly pride will be in the way of that; I'll have to endure it."

Kozue's blue eyes widened, the obvious guilt swirling around her iris as she was already raising her hands to _actually_ take the bag of rice out of his arms. But then her movement froze and she blinked at his still present smile and attentive gaze. The mismatched colors were glowing in an unexpected mischief she hadn't encountered before.

"_Oh_." She breathed, hitting his shoulder with feather-light force. "My grandpa has been a horrible influence on you, hasn't he?"

Akashi chuckled quietly, all his tense muscles finally completely relaxing as they continued to walk down the narrow road.

"Perhaps."

Kozue started to laugh beneath her breath, holding onto the straps of her linen bag as the two teenagers returned to the comfortable silence. The alley of trees beside them was throwing enough shadows onto the ground to shield them from any glaring ray of sunshine. Although those had been slowly reduced, clouds were taking here and there their spot in the sky instead.

"The rain season is coming, isn't it?" The black haired girl mused as she looked up.

"I suppose it is." Akashi answered. Although instead of the sky, his eyes were flickering towards the girl beside him. Observing her profile as she was still watching the little pieces of the cloudy sky she was able to see in between the leaves. Who knew for how long he was able to do so when they arrived at the Iijimas household? He could already hear the noisy short girl awaiting them at the entrance.

But a sudden smile which grew on Kozue's lips caught his attention, and she carefully tilted her head towards his direction. Meeting his gaze head-on with the calm greyish blue of her own.

"You definitely have to accompany me to the park then, Akashi-kun. It is beautiful in the rain season."

He could do so much more useful things instead of that. Studying for school. Training in the gym by himself. Or supervising his teammates to make sure they were following the strict schedule he had prepared for them. Not to forget the student council work which always piled up over the days. All those things had always filled his daily schedules, and his mind knew that.

But his lips were already forming words, his reply faster than he had anticipated.

"I suppose, I should."

* * *

"_Shou-chan_." A familiar voice wailed as the slender girl closed the gate behind them. "Why didn't you wait for me? We could have gone shopping together!"

Kozue laughed at the pouting expression of Rie who shifted from feet to feet at the open door. "Sorry. I actually thought I would be quick enough on my own." Her gaze turned towards Akashi who slowly stepped closer. "But luckily, Akashi-kun was there to help out."

The dirty blond haired girl frowned at the other teenager, pursing her lips as she seemed to debate whether or not it was worth it to voice her opinion. The redhead's expression had already melted back into the expressionless line the second he had seen her from afar. He, of course, had expected her attendance. But that didn't mean he was delighted that she was already there as well.

"Hota-ji said so, too..." Rie grumbled quietly and her small hands reached for Kozue's. "_I_ can help you cook then though! I'm _sure_ Akashi-kun wants to play with Hota-ji anyway."

His left eye twitched ever so slightly because her ever so innocent statement sounded more like an excuse to keep him out of the kitchen. Hotaka's granddaughter, however, only laughed as she squeezed the hands of her friend.

"That would be lovely, Rie-chan. I could definitely use some help to cut the vegetables...but watch your fingers, will you?"

"Uh-huh!" The short girl immediately exclaimed, her whole face lighting up from one second to another. "'Will do that, promise."

And before Akashi could have done anything else, Rie already scurried over. Taking the heavy bag of rice out of arms with such eagerness it was acknowledgeable that she didn't fall over right away even though it looked like the bag was nearly just as heavy as she was. Kozue lifted her hands to stop her, it was certainly possible for the red haired teenager to carry it in, but the shorter girl shook her head stubbornly. Clinging to the rice with a bright grin.

"I can do that! Akashi-kun doesn't want to keep Hota-ji waiting, _right_?"

Akashi was staring at her with a cold gaze, his lips pressed against another. His fingers were actually twitching at his side, tempted to just take the bag back so that he did have an excuse to invade the comfortable kitchen where Kozue would be. Even if it would be only because that dirty blond haired girl was so desperately trying to keep him out. But his pride truly stood in the way, all what he capable of doing without losing his nerve was staring at Rie with the obvious annoyance he felt.

"Right." He breathed calmly after a quiet moment.

Kozue brushed a few hair strands out of Rie's face as the short girl turned to her with a bright toothy grin. Her laughter was coming to the surface once more in a quiet manner before she looked to Akashi with a smile.

"I will prepare a few snacks for you and grandpa then, Akashi-kun."

He nodded politely, keeping a straight face.

But internally he was certain they should have taken the detour through the park today already.


End file.
